Mélodie de L'amour
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Percayakah kamu kepada putri duyung? Sebuah dongeng anak kecil bagi Len dan bahkan mungkin semua orang. Tapi, Len menyaksikan sendiri seorang putri duyung tengah bernyanyi ketika senja datang/Chapter 12 update!
1. 1st Song : Mermaid

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat, huwa... Ini pertama kalinya vea masukkin fic ke fandom Vocaloid. Sebenarnya vea udah agak lama jadi readers di fandom ini, tapi, baru kali ini ada sedikit ide untuk membuat fic di sini. Oleh karena itu, vea minta kritik dan sarannya dari para senpai-senpai sini.

Vea harap, readers akan menyukai fic vea. Mungkin chapter ini akan sangat pendek, yah bisa dibilang ini masih prolog nya, insya allah ke depannya akan vea perpanjang. Selamat membaca ya!^^

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie de L'amour<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk<strong>

**Mélodie de L'amour © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! Typo! Miss-typo! Kurang Pendeskripsian! Kependekan! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ketika bulan purnama tiba, dan bebintang menghias dengan sinar-sinarnya yang terang benderang, kau dapat mendengar melodi indah dibalik kerasnya ombak yang menerjang batu karang. Sebuah melodi cinta yang dinyanyikan putri duyung untuk pangerannya. Nada cinta pelampiasan dari beban perasaan mengganjal yang dibatasi oleh takdir.

.

.

Len menutup buku dongeng di hadapanku. _The Little Mermaid_. Mungkin itu merupakan dongeng yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Tentang sebuah kisah cinta yang berakhir ironis, sama ironisnya dengan Romeo dan Juliet.

Pemuda _blonde hair_ itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas─pelan. Ia renggangkan otot-otot badannya. Rasanya sedikit kaku. Diliriknya jam dinding bermotifkan pisang yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Jarum pendek jam itu menunjuk pada angka 10, sementara jarum panjangnya menunjuk pada angka 3. Berarti sudah 2 jam lebih ia terduduk diam membaca sekumpulan buku-buku lama yang ada di rakku.

Awalnya pemuda itu ingin memilah-milih buku yang terdapat di rak buku. Yang sudah tidak ku pakai inginnya ku sumbangkan ke sebuah panti asuhan. Eh, ternyata dia malah keasyikan membaca buku-buku itu.

Dia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Tahun ini usianya 15 tahun. Bisa dibilang ini adalah awal-awal masa remajanya. Mata biru safirnya menatap lekat langit-langit kamarnya. Sepi, hanya terdapat sebuah lampu di sana. Ia arahkan pandangannya kini menuju jendela.

Splash─! Terlihat ada sebuah sirip berwarna _orange _kekuningan yang menghempas deburan ombak di pantai. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang nampak.

'_Apa itu ikan? Tapi jenis ikan apa? Sirip ekornya terlihat cukup besar,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Kilauan sinar mentari dipantulkan oleh air laut. Pantulannya begitu menyilaukan matanya. Diurungkannya niat untuk tidur. Dia pun berpikir untuk berjalan-jalan ke kota. Ia rasa itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Mungkin dia dapat menemukan buku-buku terbaru di sana.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.00 ketika Len keluar dari sebuah toko buku.

"Fuh, tak ada buku yang bagus," gumamnya. Ia kemudian berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya yang terletak di dekat sebuah pantai. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah toko CD yang berada tak jauh dari pantai. Ditatapnya arloji hitam yang menempel di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'_Mendengarkan musik mungkin asyik juga_,' pikirnya. Ia pun lalu memasuki toko itu. Didengarkannya beberapa musik-musik terbaru. Mulai dari pop, rock, jazz, hip hop, rap, country, dan beberapa jenis musik lainnya. Len hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar semua lagu-lagu itu.

'_Tak ada yang bagus_,' ujarnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian melepaskan _headset _yang terdapat di sana.

"~_Daijoubu, daijoubu... ii kikaseru..__Madowasete tomadotta sono yubisaki de furete..." _ Telinga Len berdiri tegak. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara seorang gadis. Ia pertajam telinganya.

"_Aa... Koe wa kikoeru? Lalala..."_

Pemuda _blonde hair _itu kemudian keluar toko, mencari ke arah sumber suara. Ia berlari mengikuti nada-nada yang mengalun diiringi deburan ombak. Suara itu rupanya berasal dari pantai.

Di balik sinar cahaya _sunset_, seorang gadis berambut _blonde hair_ tengah bernyanyi di atas sebuah batu karang yang cukup besar. Rupanya itulah asal suaranya. Len terpaku menatapnya. Ia mendengarkan senandung yang dinyanyikan oleh gadis itu.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya pemuda itu. Gadis itu berbalik, menatap Len. Kini pandangan mereka saling beradu. _Blue sapphire _bertemu dengan_ blue sapphire. _Gadis itu kemudian menutupi dada dan sebagian wajahnya dengan ekornya. Len terpaku.

'_Putri duyung_?' tanyanya dalam hati. Gadis itu kemudian melompat turun, masuk ke dalam permukaan lain. Len hendak menyusulnya, namun, bulan dan bintang yang mulai bersinar membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediamannya.

.

.

Len terpaku menatap pantai yang kini terbentang jelas di sebalik kaca jendela kamarnya. Sinar bulan purnama membuat kilauan ombak yang menderu begitu indah. Desirannya terdengar jelas ketika menghantam batu karam.

Tidak─! Bukan itu yang saat ini ada dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya ia tengah memikirkan _putri duyung_ yang baru saja ia temui tadi sore. Rambut pirangnya. Tatapan matanya. Lembut suaranya. Bahkan kibasan ekor gadis itu masih terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanyanya pada bayangan dirinya di kaca jendela. Ia ingin sekali mengenal gadis itu. Ia ingin bertemu kembali dengannya. Jika takdir mengizinkan, ia ingin berteman dengannya. _Bukankah menarik jika berteman dengan sesuatu yang unik?_

Di tatapnya jam dindingnya, kini menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Dipeluknya sebuah guling berbentuk pisang yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya. Lambat laun, ia pun hanyut ke dalam mimpinya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

**.**

.

**Review Please?  
><strong>


	2. 2nd Song : Gemini

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, vea mau update~! Boleh ngga? Boleh ya? Daripada keburu _writters block_. Hehe, sebenarnya asa aneh dengan chapter yang kedua ini, kurang puas, pendeskripsiannya masih kurang, hiks (ada yang mau ngajarin?). Tapi, vea harap kalian akan tetap menyukainya...^^

Vea mau bales review dulu ya, boleh ngga? boleh ya^^

**ScopioxSpica : **Boleh, silahkan saja^^ Makasih ya, silahkan menikmati chapter 2 ini^^

**Hikari : **Iya, ini bahasa Pranciss, artinya Melodi Cinta. Yup, di sini berkisah di zaman modern hehe, terima kasih ya^^

**Kuro : **Ah, terima kasih banyak atas koreksinya, akan coba vea minimalisir di chapter-chapter selanjutnya^^

**Evelyn : **Hehe, iya, terima kasih. Ini kelanjutannya^^

Kemudian, vea juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih nih untuk para **readers **yang udah mau membaca karya amatiran vea ini^^

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie de L'amour<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk<strong>

**Mélodie de L'amour © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! Typo! Miss-typo! Kurang Pendeskripsian! Kependekan! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seekor putri duyung berusia sekitar 15 tahun terus menyelam, menuju dasar laut tempat di mana ia tinggal. Ada sedikit kerisauan di hatinya. _Bagaimana tidak_? Sosoknya telah diketahui oleh seorang manusia. Itu melanggar perjanjian! Ia bisa dihukum mati karenanya. Bagaimanapun juga, seekor putri duyung tidak boleh memperlihatkan wujudnya di hadapan manusia. Itu karena dapat menimbulkan bencana dan malapetaka bagi dirinya sendiri, bahkan bagi semua bangsanya.

Gadis itu menelan ludah, membayangkan hukuman yang akan diberikan kedua orang tuanya kalau mereka tahu masalah ini. Sebenarnya, puncak dari permasalahannya adalah karena gadis itu merupakan penerus satu-satunya dari kerajaan _Siréne_.

"A─aku pulang," ujar putri duyung berambut _blonde _tersebut. Sesosok putri duyung lainnya yang berambut hijau _tosca _panjang dan diikat dua kemudian memeluknya.

"Selamat datang, sayang. Kau bermain ke mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Ibu sangat khawatir," sahut putri duyung berambut hijau _tosca _yang ternyata adalah ibu dari putri duyung berambut _blonde_ tersebut.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya, Rin. Kalau begitu kita bisa makan malam sekarang," ujar seorang putra duyung dengan rambut biru.

"Ba─baik ayah," Putri duyung berambut _blonde_─yang ternyata bernama Rin itu─kemudian menuju ruang makan. Kelihatannya makan malam keluarga kerajaan tersebut diadakan sedikit terlambat karena menanti kehadiran sang putri.

.

.

"Sayang, tadi kau bermain ke mana saja? Cerita dong sama ibu," tanya ibu Rin. Ia memang berjiwa muda dan berpetualang. Wajahnya saja masih terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun. Padahal, umurnya saat ini hampir mencapai usia 35 tahun.

"Ekhem, bukankah dilarang berbicara saat sedang makan, Miku-chan," sahut ayah Rin. Putri duyung berambut hijau _tosca _itu hanya sedikit mengembungkan pipinya. Ia ingin menciptakan suasana yang hangat saat mereka tengah makan malam.

"Ayolah, Kaito-kun! Aku hanya ingin membuat suasana hangat saat makan malam," ujar Miku seraya sedikit merajuk. Suaminya memang sangat taat akan hukum pemerintahan. Itulah yang membuat anaknya a.k.a Rin sangat takut apabila ketahuan bahwa dia menampakkan dirinya─secara tidak sengaja dan tanpa diharapkannya─pada manusia.

"Setidaknya kau bisa melakukannya setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu," Miku kemudian menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia merasa kesal pada suaminya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Memang, ia akui, suaminya yang bernama Kaito itu sangat baik dan romantis. Sebenarnya dia pandai mencairkan suasana dan ramah. Namun, itu hanya akan terjadi pada saat tidak ada hukum pemerintahan di sana.

"Rin-chan, kau sudah pulang?" sambut seorang pria dengan rambut hijau _tosca _seperti ibunya. Ya, dia adalah Mikuo Hatsune, paman Rin yang paling akrab dengan Rin.

"Bisakah kau datang dengan mengetuk pintu?" tanya Kaito. Ia kemudian memasukkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya. Mikuo hanya terkekeh sendiri.

"Maaf, paduka Raja. Habisnya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan keponakanku yang sangat menggemaskan ini," sahutnya seraya terkekeh-kekeh. Diacak-acaknya rambut keponakan satu-satunya itu. Membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, namun sebenarnya ia merasa senang atas perlakuan pamannya.

"Rin-chan, habiskan dulu makananmu!" perintah Kaito. Rin hanya mengangguk kesal. Ia kemudian dengan lahap memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera berbincang-bincang dengan pamannya itu.

"_Otou-san_, aku sudah selesai makan," Rin kemudian menggeser kursinya dan lantas berlari menuju ruang santai di mana paman kesayangannya tengah menunggunya.

"Hei, Rin, kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum orang tuamu selesai makan. Itu tidak sopan! Kembali kau!" bentak Kaito. Miku kemudian membela putrinya,"Sayang, jangan terlalu keras padanya! Toh, selama ini ia selalu mematuhimu bukan? Biarkanlah dia untuk kali ini saja. Kau tahu sendiri kan betapa dekatnya Rin dan Mikuo? Mereka sudah hampir sebulan tidak bertemu,"

Kaito hanya menghela nafas seraya berkata,"Baiklah, baiklah. _Up to you, honey_."

.

.

"Paman, paman, paman," panggil Rin pada Mikuo. Mikuo menoleh. Sebenarnya hatinya tertawa, gemas rasanya mendengar nada panggilan Rin padanya.

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya Mikuo kemudian dengan nada yang sama saat Rin memanggilnya. Rin tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana petualangan paman selama sebulan ini? Apa paman menemukan hal baru?" tanya Rin penasaran. Mikuo hanya tersenyum menatap keponakannya.

"Yah, seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan seekor ikan paus besar," jawab Mikuo. Mata Rin berbinar mendengarnya. Wajahnya seakan-akan mengekspresikan agar pamannya itu mau menceritakan secara lebih men_detail_.

"Dia paus biru yang baik. Namanya Azur. Dia memberiku tumpangan sampai pertengahan jalan. Dan dia menitipkan salam untuk keponakanku yang baru menginjak usia remaja ini," lanjut Mikuo seraya mencubit gemas pipi Rin yang memang sedikit _chubby_. Rin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal remaja, selama sebulan ini, Rin udah punya pacar belum?" tanya Mikuo seraya menggoda keponakannya itu. Wajah Rin tiba-tiba memerah. Ia langsung teringat akan sesosok pemuda tampan yang ditemuinya di pantai. Sesosok manusia yang memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seekor putri duyung.

"Hoi, Rin.. Rin... Rin!"

Rin kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya akan pemuda itu. Mikuo pun lantas menggodanya.

"Cie, lagi mikirin pacarnya ya?"

"Ng─ngga kok! Siapa bilang?" bantah Rin dengan wajah merona kemerahan. Mikuo semakin senang menjahilinya.

"Wah, jangan-jangan lagi mikirin orang yang disukainya ya? Cie, Rin mulai dewasa nih! Ada yang jatuh cinta nih!" goda Mikuo. Wajah Rin semakin memanas.

"Rin, sudah waktunya kau tidur," ujar Kaito yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruang tersebut. Rin cemberut.

"Ayah, aku masih ingin berbincang-bincang dengan paman Mikuo," pinta Rin. Ia sedikit merajuk manja.

"Sudahlah putri kecil, lekaslah tidur. Kita bisa lanjutkan perbincangan ini besok. Paman juga masih lelah, ingin istirahat," seru Mikuo. Ia kemudian kembali mengacak-acak rambut keponakannya itu. Rin hanya menggembungkan pipinya seraya mengeluh dalam hati,'_Huh, semua ini gara-gara otou-san,'_

.

.

Rin menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih tidak tenang. Tidak─! Bukan hukuman yang saat ini ada dalam pikirannya. Sosok pemuda dengan _blonde hair _dan _blue sapphire _yang baru saja ditemuinya yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Ada sedikit debaran yang dirasakannya saat memikirkan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memang keren. Dia sangat tampan. Sosoknya saat itu terlihat seperti seorang pangeran.

Rin menghela nafas. Ditepisnya jauh-jauh pikiran mengenai pemuda itu. Ia tahu bahwa manusia dan putri duyung tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama. Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri kan? Putri duyung hidup di dasar samudera, sementara manusia tinggal di daratan. Bisakah kalian pikirkan bagaiamana cara putri duyung berjalan di daratan menggunakan ekornya? Mustahil! Atau manusia yang harus hidup di dasar samudera? Itu jauh lebih mustahil! Manusia tersebut bisa mati karena kehabisan oksigen.

Rin mencoba untuk tidur. Namun, tidak bisa. Ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Otaknya saat ini dipenuhi oleh pemuda itu. Ditatapnya jam dinding kamarnya yang berbentuk buah jeruk. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

'_Apa pemuda itu juga memikirkanku ya?' _tanya Rin dalam hati. Ia kemudian membuang jauh-jauh akan pikiran pemuda itu. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa semakin ia menepis pikiran itu, semakin melekatlah pikiran itu pada otaknya.

.

.

Kilauan sinar mentari menyilaukan mata Len yang masih terpejam. Hal itu membuat pemuda yang satu itu mau tak mau membuka kedua matanya. Dia kemudian membuka tirai kamarnya dan menatap pantai yang terbentang di depan rumahnya.

Ombak masih bergulung─saling berkejar-kejaran menuju pantai. Sesekali ombak itu menghantam batu-batu karang yang terdapat di sana─membasahi pasir-pasir dan juga mengikis batuan karang tersebut. Pepohonan _mangrove _terlihat menyejukkan suasana pantai itu. Belum lagi burung-burung camar yang berterbangan─menghiasi langit biru yang terbentang indah.

'_Sepertinya menghabiskan hari minggu di pantai bukanlah hal yang buruk. Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan putri duyung yang kemarin,'_ gumam pemuda dengan iris mata seindah permata biru safir itu. Matanya masih terus menerawang ke arah pantai─sesekali menatap batu karang─berharap bisa mendapati tanda-tanda akan keberadaan putri duyung yang kemarin.

Ia kemudian merapikan tempat tidurnya. Kemudian, ia lantas berganti pakaian, mengambil seporsi roti bakar dan langsung berlari ke pantai.

.

.

Di pantai, Len celingukan─mencari sosok sang putri duyung. Namun tak ditemukannya. Akhirnya ia pun kebingungan sendiri memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya di sana. Bermain pasir? Menurutnya itu suatu hal yang bodoh, hanya anak kecil yang melakukannya. Berenang? Bukan hal yang menarik baginya melakukan itu di pantai─kecuali jika bersama dengan putri duyung itu. _Surfing_? _Well_, menurutnya itu ide bagus. Ia langsung menuju kios tempat penyewaan papan selancar dan langsung menyewa sebuah papan selancar.

Tanpa basa-basi dan banyak cingcong, ia langsung berganti pakaian dan menuju ke laut. Ia lumayan senang berselancar. Selama 15 tahun hidup di dekat pantai? Bukan hal aneh jika dia memang sudah terlatih. Sebenarnya, ia pernah mengalahkan salah satu peselancar terkenal di Jepang. Hanya saja, ia tidak begitu tertarik mengikuti pertandingan-pertandingan seperti itu. Ia hanya menganggap berselancar sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan untuk dinikmati, bukan dipersaingkan. Menurutnya, jika dipertandingkan, ada kalanya rasa kesenangan itu akan menghilang karena kita akan terobsesi untuk menang. Bukankah begitu?

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 jam Len asyik berselancar di sana. Namun, tak ditemuinya putri duyung berambut _blonde _itu. Tapi, ia mencoba untuk tetap menikmati permainannya melawan ombak arus yang ganas. Ia kesampingkan pikirannya mengenai putri duyung kemarin.

Tiba-tiba, ombak yang ganas itu semakin ganas menyerangnya. Hembusan angin besar yang tidak terduga membuat ombak itu menggulung. Len terkejut melihatnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, namun terlambat, ombak itu sudah lebih dulu menenggelamkannya.

.

.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku pergi bermain?" tanya putri duyung bernama Rin setelah ia menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh! Pulanglah sebelum makan malam. Jika tidak, ayah akan marah seperti kemarin malam," ujar sang ibu a.k.a Miku.

"Baik, _okaa-san_,"

"Dan, jangan kau perlihatkan wujudmu pada manusia! Kalau bisa, jangan dekati pantai dan daratan!" nasihat putri duyung berambut hijau _tosca _itu. Rin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan sedikit ragu. Ia merasa tak yakin dapat melaksanakan nasihat ibunya─karena sebelumnya wujudnya telah diketahui manusia.

Rin kemudian mulai mengibaskan ekornya keluar dari kerajaan. Ia kemudian menuju pantai tempat kemarin dia bertemu dengan seorang manusia bermata biru safir seperti dirinya. Tidak─! Ia melakukannya bukan untuk menemui pemuda itu, tapi untuk menikmati pemandangan indah di sana.

Namun, di tengah perjalanan, ia menemui sesosok pemuda kemarin yang tengah tenggelam. Ia ingin menolongnya. Sangat ingin menolongnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba teringat perkataan ibunya barusan.

'_Jangan kau perlihatkan wujudmu pada manusia_!'

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menolongnya? Tapi aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan wujudku. Tapi, kalau dibiarkan, dia bisa meninggal. Okaa-san, maafkan aku_!' Rin kemudian menguatkan tekadnya untuk menolong pemuda itu. Ia kemudian menarik lengan pemuda itu dan langsung membawanya ke tepian.

.

.

Sesampainya di pantai, Rin membaringkan pemuda itu di balik batu karang besar yang berada sedikit jauh dari keramaian─agar tidak terlalu banyak manusia yang melihat mereka. Digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh pemuda itu.

"Hei, bangunlah! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda _blonde hair _itu masih belum terbangun juga. Rin kemudian mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Nada-nada yang indah mengalun dengan harmoni keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"_~Hanarete itemo sousa bokura wa, ama kakeru seiza no ura omote, sazameku hirumo setsunai yorumo, sora o koe hikare au gemini sa~"_

Perlahan pemuda itu mulai membuka kedua matanya yang tadi masih terpejam. Biru safir kembali bertemu dengan biru safir. Air mata mengumpul di pelupuk mata sang putri duyung. Pemuda itu kemudian menghapus perlahan air mata tersebut.

"Jangan menangis," ujarnya pelan. Ia kemudian merubah posisinya dengan duduk berhadapan dengan sang putri duyung.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ri─Rin," jawab putri duyung itu sedikit terbata-bata karena malu-malu kucing. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Nama yang bagus. Aku Len Kagamine," ujar pemuda itu. Rin masih malu-malu dan sedikit takut.

"A─aku pergi dulu," seru Rin kemudian. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk melompat turun ke pantai. Len berlari hendak mengejarnya, namun, Rin sama sekali tak dapat dikejarnya.

"Hei! Lain kali ke sini lagi ya! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!" seru Len. Meski sudah masuk ke air, Rin masih dapat mendengar jelas perkataan Len barusan. Dikibaskannya ekornya, dan Len mengartikan kibasan itu sebagai kata,'_ya,'_.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	3. 3rd Song : What Our Feel?

**a/n : **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea dateng mau update nih~! XD Ah, senang juga karena akhirnya dapet inspirasi, di sini tokoh-tokohnya pun semakin bertambah, tapi masih dalam tahap _orientation_, jadi masih tahap pengenalan, belum vea taruh konflik yang tajam di sini.. =)

Vea mau bales yang review dulu ya^^

**Hikari : **Hehe, biar _so sweet_, yup, makasih ya^^

**Random : **Makasih gan, ini udah di update^^

**Kumi : **Makasih, silahkan menikmati chapter 3^^

**Evel : **_Arigatou_, evelyn... selamat menikmati^^

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie de L'amour<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk<strong>

**Mélodie de L'amour © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! Typo! Miss-typo! Kurang Pendeskripsian! Kependekan! De eL eL<strong>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rin terus berenang menuju dasar samudera. Setibanya di istana, ia langsung memasuki kamarnya. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal kesayangannya yang berbentuk buah jeruk.

Sejujurnya, ia sangat takut. Tadi adalah untuk yang kedua kalinya ia memperlihatkan wujudnya di hadapan manusia─meski di depan manusia yang sama. Ia begitu ngeri membayangkan wajah ayahnya yang pasti akan sangat murka jika mengetahuinya. Dan di situlah ia berjanji, ia tak akan menemui manusia lagi.

.

.

Len membolak-balik buku tugasnya. Besok adalah hari senin. Itu berarti dia akan kembali bersekolah besok. Saat ini ia sedang berusaha mengerjakan tugas matematikanya. Ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada soal─meski ia tahu, ia tak akan mungkin bisa mengerjakannya. Matematika bukanlah suatu pelajaran yang disukainya. Ia berusaha fokus pada bukunya itu. Namun, deretan angka yang tertulis di sana sama sekali tidak bisa memasuki pikirannya. Otaknya saat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh putri duyung yang baru saja tadi siang dia temui.

Brak─! Len kemudian menutup buku tugasnya dan lantas menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Percuma saja, menurutnya mengerjakan tugas pun tak kan bisa selesai kalau terus seperti ini. Dipeluknya guling pisangnya.

'_Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi_,' gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Senin pagi. Semua aktifitas kembali dimulai di hari ini, begitu pula yang terjadi pada seorang pemuda yang sangat menyukai pisang ini. Selepas bangun tidur, ia langsung bersiap-siap menuju sekolah.

Ia sama sekali belum menyentuh sarapannya ketika lengkingan nyaring dari luar memanggilnya.

"Kagamine-kun! Ayo kita berangkat!" lengkingan itu kelihatannya berasal dari 3 orang wanita yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Len. Panggilan itu terdengar begitu genit dan _sok _imut. Len kemudian membuka jendela ruang makan dan langsung meneriaki mereka.

"Pergilah kalian! Jangan mengangguku dari pagi hari seperti ini!"

Gadis-gadis itu pun langsung berlari pergi menuju sekolah. Len langsung membanting jendelanya. '_Tck, mengganggu saja_,' keluhnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas makannya. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengenakan sepatu hitamnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah.

.

.

"Rin, ayo cepat bangun! Sarapan sudah siap~!" Terdengar sebuah lengkingan nyaring di telinga putri duyung penggemar jeruk itu. Dia tahu bahwa itu adalah suara ibunya, Miku. Ia pun kemudian bangun, mencuci mukanya kemudian menggosok gigi. Lantas, ia merapikan rambutnya dan mengenakan sebuah pita putih yang manis. Setelah itu, ia langsung menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah terdapat ayah, ibu serta pamannya.

Ia kemudian duduk di kursinya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun makan bersama. Suasananya begitu hening. Itu karena peraturan tak tertulis yang berlaku di negeri itu bahwa kita tidak boleh mengucapkan sesuatu saat makan. Sejujurnya, aturan itu sangat memberatkan─apalagi untuk Miku, Rin dan juga Mikuo yang bisa dibilang lumayan cerewet.

.

.

"_Ohayou, _Len," sapa salah satu teman sekelas pemuda berambut _blonde _itu. Rupanya itu Leon. Di samping pemuda itu berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut _blonde _panjang. Ia adalah Lily, pacar dari Leon, sang ketua OSIS.

"Oh, pagi juga Leon, Lily. Pagi-pagi gini udah mesra aja nih," ujar Len. Leon hanya tersenyum. Sementara Lily kini tengah menunduk─menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

Tiga orang gadis langsung mengerubuni mereka. Yang satu memiliki rambut dengan warna merah bata yang begitu mencolok. Apalagi, dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua bagian dengan gaya seperti _bor_. Bisa ditebak, dia adalah Kasane Teto.

Gadis yang kedua terlihat sedikit tomboy namun tampak cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat satu. Dia merupakan salah satu tim inti karate yang ada di Vocaloid High School. Namanya adalah Akita Neru.

Sementara gadis yang ketiga terlihat jauh lebih pemalu di antara kedua temannya. Rambutnya berwarna hijau cerah. Ia terlihat feminim. Ia merupakan anggota klub menyanyi yang ada di sekolah tersebut. Yup, dia adalah Gumi.

Melihat ketiga gadis itu, Leon langsung pergi meninggalkan Len seraya membisikkan kata-kata ini pada Len,"Maaf, aku pergi dulu ya. Nanti kita sambung lagi,".

Len menggerutu dalam hati. Ketiga gadis ini selalu mengganggunya setiap saat. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah fans dari pemuda dengan bola mata seindah permata biru safir itu.

"Kagamine-kun jahat! Kenapa tidak mau berangkat sekolah dengan kami? Padahal kami sengaja mendatangi rumahmu dulu tadi," ujar Teto.

"Iya, padahal, kita ini kan sudah berteman sejak kecil," sambung Neru. Len hanya diam, mengacuhkan mereka. Ia kemudian duduk di tempatnya. Sementara ketiga gadis itu, masih mengelilinginya.

"Kagamine-kun, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pulang bersama?" ajak Teto, diiringi dengan anggukan dari kedua temannya. Len mendesah pelan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan buku tugasnya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku? Aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku," sahut Len dingin.

"Ah, Ka─Kagamine-kun, ba─bagaimana kalau kau me─melihat dari hasil pekerjaanku?" tanya Gumi menawarkan diri seraya menyodorkan buku tugas matematikanya yang disampul rapi dengan kertas berwarna hijau. Len berpikir sejenak. Gumi adalah siswa yang pintar di kelasnya. Ia selalu meraih peringkat 5 besar di setiap semesternya sejak dulu. Tapi, kalau dia melihat pekerjaan salah satu dari fans fanatik nya itu, bisa-bisa teman-teman dari gadis berambut hijau itu meminta imbalan. Idih, makasih, ngga usah deh!

"Tidak. Cukup kalian biarkan aku mengerjakan ini sendirian, di sini, sendiri!" jawabku tegas dan dingin. Mereka menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ba─baiklah, Kagamine-kun!" Mereka pun kemudian pergi menuju tempatnya masing-masing. Len menghela nafas, lega. Namun, saat ia hendak mengerjakan tugas matematikanya, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Len meneguk ludah─geram.

'_Gara-gara tiga cewek sialan itu_!' gerutunya kesal. Ia kini sudah pasrah menantikan hukuman dari Meiko-_sensei _yang terdengar _killer _itu.

.

.

"_Okaa-san_, aku mau main dulu ya," ujar Rin pada ibunya. Miku mengangguk.

"Jangan jauh-jauh ya,"

"Ya,"

Rin dengan segera meninggalkan istana. Ia berencana untuk bermain bersama dengan Megurine Luka, sahabatnya. Ia langsung berenang ke rumah sahabatnya itu. Namun, sebuah _notes _kecil tertempel di depan pintu rumahnya. Rin pun langsung membacanya.

_Rin-chan, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi bermain bersamamu. Aku harus pergi bersama kedua orang tuaku mengunjungi nenekku yang sedang sakit di kerajaan Gakupo. Lusa aku pulang. Maafkan aku ya,_

_Luka_

Rin merengut. Ia kesal karena itu tandanya ia tak memiliki teman untuk diajak bermain selama beberapa hari. Di saat seperti itu, tiba-tiba terlintas wajah pemuda bernama Len Kagamine di benaknya. Rin langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_Tidak! Tidak! Len itu seorang manusia! Aku tidak boleh bermain dengannya!'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi, ia pun tidak bisa mendustai keinginannya untuk menemui pemuda itu lagi. Ketampanan dan kemanisan wajah pemuda itu kini mulai menghipnotisnya. Akhirnya, ia pun berenang ke pantai untuk menemui pemuda itu.

'_Aku kan sudah dua kali bertemu dengannya, tapi, tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku tak kan dihukum asalkan jangan sampai ketahuan_!' batinnya.

Sesampai di pantai, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya itu. Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu pemuda itu.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi seorang Kagamine Len. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dihukum untuk membersihkan seluruh toilet yang ada di sekolah karena tidak mengerjakan tugas matematikanya. Ia mengeluh pelan. Lembayung senja telah muncul saat ia menyelesaikan hukumannya.

'_Melihat sunset di pantai mungkin bisa mengobati kekesalanku,'_ gumamnya. Ia kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menuju pantai, tepatnya ke sebuah batu karang di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan putri duyung itu.

.

.

Setibanya di sana, alangkah kagetnya Len mendapati putri duyung yang selama ini merasuki pikirannya tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk menyandar pada batu karang. Len langsung berjongkok di samping putri duyung tersebut. Dielusnya pipi putri duyung itu. Terasa begitu lembut. Sama sekali tak tercium bau amis dari tubuhnya. Malah tercium harum _citrus _dari tubuh putri duyung berpita putih itu.

Rin terbangun saat merasakan sentuhan jemari tangan Len di pipinya. Wajahnya langsung memerah mendapati pria yang selama ini ditunggunya tengah berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Maaf aku telah membangunkanmu," ujar Len merasa bersalah. Rin menggeleng cepat.

"Namamu Ririn kan?" tanya Len kemudian. Rin langsung kembali menggeleng cepat. Dia sadar akan kesalahannya kemarin karena tergagap dalam menyebutkan namanya pada Len.

"Namaku Rin," sahut Rin kemudian. Len semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ma─maaf, aku salah mengingat rupanya," Rin hanya tersenyum malu-malu kucing.

"Ti─tidak masalah,"

Sesaat suasana hening menghampiri mereka. Burung camar yang berterbangan kini saling berkoak, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau tidak takut ditangkap manusia?" tanya Len. Rin hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut, tapi ia ingin berada di dekat pemuda itu. Ia merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

"A─aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak mau kau ditangkap manusia jahat," lanjut Len. Rin tersenyum manis, membuat sebuah semburat merah menghiasi wajah Len.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Rin tiba-tiba. Len begitu terkejut mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan Rin. Ia bahkan langsung menutup mulutnya karena merasa kaget dengan perkataan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya barusan.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku? Kapan kau tiba di sini?" tanya Len. Rin kini menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ta─tadi pagi,"

Len semakin terkejut. Pantaslah kalau Rin sampai tertidur dan terlihat lelah. Itu karena putri duyung tersebut menunggu pemuda itu sejak pagi tanpa beranjak ke tempat lain─bahkan untuk makan sekali pun.

"Ma─maaf, aku pergi ke sekolah tadi. Setiap hari senin sampai jum'at aku harus pergi ke sekolah dan belajar di sana sampai siang, kadang sore. Kalau kau besok mau menemuiku, datanglah di sore hari agar kau tak perlu terlalu lama menunggu,"

Putri duyung itu mengangguk kecil.

"A─aku pulang dulu ya. Aku takut _otou-san _akan mencariku. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Be─besok aku akan menemuimu lagi," ujar Rin. Len mengangguk. Putri duyung itu langsung berenang ke dasar samudera. Sementara Len, ia langsung menuju rumahnya yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari pantai. Hilang sudah semua kekesalannya setelah bertemu dengan putri duyung itu.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	4. 4th Song : Our Problems

**a/n : **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, alhamdulillah akhirnya dapet ide juga buat _update_. T_T Huhuhu, senengnya.. Ah, akhirnya vea liburan juga.. Tapi, saat libur, vea ngga janji cepet _update _lho, soalnya kalau libur, pasti banyak disuruhnya! Makanya buat vea mah libur ngga libur teh sama aja, malah enakkan kalau ngga libur.. Hehe, jadi curcol. Gimana hasil rapot kalian? Semoga mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik ya^^ Hehe, vea mau bales yang review dulu ya^^

**Kumi : **Hehe, soalnya ngga ada malu-malu ikan, hihi.. Terima kasih banyak _senpai_^^

**Evel : **Nih, udah vea _update_. Apa _update-an _kali ini sudah lebih panjang?^^

**Hikari : **Kyaa~! Makasih banyak~! X3 *peluk-peluk Hikari*

**Dio : **Hehe, mungkin, nanti... Sudah pastilah Rin akan dihukum ayahnya yang _killer _itu hehe.. Makasih ya^^

**Yaya : **Ah, terima kasih banyak _senpai_. Kritikan dan sarannya akan vea nantikan, tidak perlu segan-segan memberi kritikan ya^^ Di fav? O.o Kyaa~! Makasih banyak _senpai_! X3 *peluk-peluk Yaya-_senpai*_

**Shihui : **Ah, shihui, terima kasih banyak, ponselnya bagaimana? Sudah sembuhkah? Nomor vea? Nomor vea mah pakai kartu as, hehe #Plak malah promosi

Vea juga mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para **readers **yang mau meluangkan waktunya membaca karya vea, selamat menikmati ya!^^

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie de L'amour<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk<strong>

**Mélodie de L'amour © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! Typo! Miss-typo! Kurang Pendeskripsian! Kependekan! De eL eL<strong>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Len menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia kemudian melepas _blazer _seragam sekolahnya dan lantas membuka dasi yang tadi meliliti lehernya. Setelah itu, dihempaskannya tubuhnya itu ke atas kasurnya yang dilapisi seprai dengan motif pisang. Matanya menerawang jauh menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat dengan warna kuning pucat. Ia melihat wajah Rin yang tersenyum di sana. Len kembali tersenyum mengingati putri duyung yang telah mencuri hatinya. Semua kekesalannya yang membuncah musnah sudah berganti dengan kebahagiaan akan manisnya cinta yang baru tumbuh di hatinya.

Len kemudian memandang keluar jendela. Pesona pantai di malam hari memang tak kalah dengan indahnya di siang hari. Bebintang yang menghiasi langit malam, menerangi─menjadi petunjuk jalan bagi mereka yang mengembara. Kilauan dari sinar rembulan menambah manisnya pemandangan karya Yang Maha Kuasa. Deburan ombak yang memecah batu karang mengisi keheningan malam di kala semua insan tengah beristirahat.

Len tersenyum. Sejak ia pertama kali melihat kibasan ekor Rin, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menutupi jendela kamarnya dengan tirai agar ia bisa melihat ke pantai setiap saat─memastikan keberadaan putri duyung itu. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mendekati kaca jendela kamarnya. Matanya menerawang ke arah batu karang di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan putri duyung itu. Sebuah senyuman tipis kembali mengukir wajah tampannya.

'_Andaikan kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu hidup bersama,' _gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Rin berenang secepat mungkin menuju dasar samudera─tempat di mana ia tinggal. Ia sangat cemas kedua orang tuanya akan memarahinya─apalagi dia adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan.

Setibanya di istana, Rin dengan bergegas menuju ruang makan. Ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya beserta pamannya pasti sedang menyantap makan malam dan tidak menunggunya─bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah sangat terlambat dan keterlambatannya kali ini tak dapat ditolerir lagi sehingga mereka pasti sudah lelah untuk menunggunya.

Benar saja, Raja dan Ratu tengah makan malam, beserta Mikuo. Kaito memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang─berusaha bersikap bijaksana dan berpura-pura tegar. Sementara Miku hanya memainkan makanan yang kini telah terhidang di atas piringnya. Ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan putri semata wayangnya itu. Sementara Mikuo hanya memakan makanannya dengan lambat dan tidak berselera. Ia pun kelihatannya sangat mengkhawatirkan keponakannya itu.

"_Ta... Tadaima_," seru Rin dengan nada gemetar karena ketakutan dan nafas yang masih _ngos-ngosan_. Ia langsung menghampiri kursi tempat di mana ia biasa makan.

"_Okaeri... _Rin-chan, kau dari mana saja? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Miku. Ia tak dapat membendung lagi air matanya. Rin sangat merasa bersalah karena telah membuat ibunya menangis mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu.

"Miku, lanjutkan makan malammu. Rin, berdirilah kau di sana. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu untuk tidak bermain sampai malam? Dari mana saja kau ini?" bentak Kaito. Ia memang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Rin hanya menunduk pasrah. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya itu pasti akan menghukumnya.

"Sekarang juga, pergi ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar sebelum ku perintahkan!" lanjut pemuda berambut biru itu. Rin hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menuju kamarnya.

"BaKaito, setidaknya biarkan dia makan malam!" bentak Miku kesal. Ia merasa hukuman yang diberikan suaminya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Tidak ada kompensasi. Hukum harus ditegakkan! Di tangan hukum, siapapun yang bersalah, seberapa tinggipun derajatnya, hukum harus ditegakkan dengan adil. Seharusnya itu kau pelajari sebagai seorang Ratu kerajaan ini. Aku ke kamar dulu," ujar Kaito. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Miku dan Mikuo yang masih menyantap makan malamnya.

"Ck, mentang-mentang dia ini seorang raja jadi bertindak dengan seenaknya saja tanpa pertimbangan orang lain!" keluh Miku kesal. Ia kemudian dengan kasar memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya dia raja yang baik karena bersikap adil dalam menjalankan hukum pemerintahan," ujar Mikuo menanggapi.

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan anaknya untuk makan! Kejam sekali dia! Dasar BaKaito!" seru Miku geram. Ia merasa bahwa suaminya itu sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Lagi pula, Rin sebenarnya main ke mana sih? Bisa di bilang tadi itu ia sangat terlambat pulang," sahut Mikuo. Miku menghela nafas pelan. Memang akhir-akhir ini, anak semata wayangnya selalu pulang terlambat. Biasanya sebelum sore pun Rin pasti sudah berada di istana.

"Biar aku berbicara dulu dengannya," seru Miku. Ia kemudian meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan roti khusus untuk Rin. Dengan segera, wanita paruh baya berambut hijau _tosca _itu kemudian menuju kamar putri kesayangannya.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Terdengar suara ketukan pintu ketika Miku mengetuk pintu kamar Rin. Rin yang tengah terbaring menatap ke luar jendela langsung membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Rinny~!" panggil ibunya sembari langsung memeluk tubuh putrinya itu. Rin hanya mengeluh sesak dipeluk dengan begitu keras oleh ibunya.

"I─ibu! Sakit!" keluhnya. Miku lantas melepaskan pelukannya dan membimbing putrinya untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya di tempat tidur.

"Rin, kau ini main ke mana saja? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang terlambat," ujar wanita paruh baya itu. Mahkota _aquamarine _nya menghias rambutnya yang bermodel _twintail_ panjang menjuntai hampir setinggi badannya.

"Ah, ta─tadi aku sedikit tersesat sehingga pulang terlambat. Maafkan aku," kata gadis _blonde honey _itu. Ia meneguk ludah. Sejujurnya ia merasa tidak enak karena telah berbohong pada ibu kandungnya itu.

"Uh, kau ini. Ibu kan sudah bilang kalau kau pergi bermain jangan jauh-jauh! Kalau kau tidak bisa pulang bagaimana coba? Ibu sangat khawatir tahu!" sahut Miku. Rin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Hah~! Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat! Kau sudah makan belum?" tanya ibunya kemudian. Rin menggeleng pelan.

"A─aku sudah kenyang kok," ujar Rin kemudian.

"Konyol! Hampir seharian kau berada di luar. Apalagi, ibu dan ayah sama sekali tidak memberimu uang. Kau pasti belum makan! Sekarang makan dulu ya, ibu sudah menyuruh dayang istana untuk mengantarkan roti spesial dan susu rasa jeruk kesukaanmu. Dimakan ya," seru Miku. Rin kembali tersenyum tipis.

'_Menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda itu sudah membuatku merasa sangat kenyang_,' gumam putri duyung penyuka _orange _itu dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah salah seorang dayang istana ke dalam kamar Rin. Ia lalu membungkuk─memberikan hormat kepada Rin dan Miku.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, Yang Mulia Putri, saya kemari hendak mengantarkan makan malam untuk Yang Mulia Putri," ujarnya kemudian. Miku langsung mengambil alih nampan yang dibawakan oleh dayang istana tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ujar sang Ratu kerajaan _Siréne _tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Yang Mulia," Dayang tersebut lantas pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan dua putri duyung tersebut. Miku langsung menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja.

"Cepat kau makan dan habiskan! Ibu mau ke kamar dulu ya. Akan ku marahi BaKaito yang suka seenaknya itu!" seru Miku. Rin menganggukan kepalanya. Miku lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar putrinya tersebut.

Rin meraih roti yang berada di atas nampan. Dia kemudian menggigitnya pelan. Pikirannya masih terhanyut akan pemuda itu. Ia lalu teringat ketika Len mengelus pipinya saat ia tertidur. Dielusnya pipi putihnya. Masih terasa kehangatan sentuhan jemari Len di sana.

Rin langsung menghabiskan makan malamnya dan meneguk habis segelas susu rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Seperti Len yang begitu menyukai pisang, putri duyung ini pun sangat terobsesi dengan jeruk!

'_Ah, Len bilang ia akan datang di sore hari_! _Tapi, kalau seperti itu terus, kami hanya akan bertemu sebentar di setiap harinya... Uuh, padahal aku ingin selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya!' _ keluh Rin dalam hati. Ia kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Menerawang ke atas samudera.

'_Tuhan, aku tahu kalau aku dan dia berbeda. Aku seorang putri duyung, sementara dia seorang manusia. Tapi, aku mohon, jodohkanlah aku dengannya,' _ gumam Rin dalam hati. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa ada sebuah rasa yang kini tertanam di hatinya. Benih-benih cinta perlahan mulai tumbuh menghiasi taman wangian hatinya. Dan ia sangat bersyukur telah merasakannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan perasaan itu. Ia tahu, tak mudah untuk memperjuangkannya. Bagaimana pun juga, seekor putri duyung tidak ditakdirkan dengan manusia. Tapi, meski begitu, salahkah bila ada pengecualian untuknya?

.

.

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk menyilaukan kedua mata Len yang tengah terpejam. Perlahan, pemuda itu mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia lantas menaruh punggung tangan kanannya di atas keningnya─berusaha menahan sinar mentari agar tidak terlalu menyilaukan matanya.

Ia kemudian bangkit dan menatap kalender lipat yang tertera di atas meja belajarnya. Esok adalah tanggal merah. _What? _Ya, tanggal merah. Itu baru di sadari pemuda itu. Ia langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak karena senang. Kesempatannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama putri duyung yang disukainya akan lebih banyak esok.

Dengan penuh semangat, pemuda itu langsung menyikat giginya dan mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam _sailor _sekolahnya. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengolesi roti dengan selai pisang favoritnya. Roti selai pisang dan susu pisang merupakan menu sarapannya di pagi hari. Dan bisakah kalian percayai, dia sama sekali tidak pernah merubah menu sarapannya itu!

.

.

Di sekolah, kini Len terlihat jauh lebih ceria. Ia jadi lebih banyak senyum hari itu. Leon langsung menghampiri tempat duduk Len ketika sahabatnya itu tiba.

"Hoi, Len," sapa pemuda berambut pirang itu. Len menoleh ke arahnya. Ia sedikit heran karena tak ada Lily di samping sahabatnya itu. '_Bukankah mereka selalu bersama setiap saat?' _ tanya Len heran dalam hati.

"Yo, kok _ngga _sama Lily?" tanya Len heran. Leon hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia kemudian duduk di atas kursi yang berada di depan meja Len.

"Lily sedang sakit, makanya hari ini dia tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah," terang Leon. Len hanya mengangguk.

"Nanti, temani aku menjenguknya mau?" ajak Leon. Len terdiam. Sejenak ia berpikir.

'_Kalau aku menemaninya, berarti, aku akan telat menemui putri duyung itu. Tapi, kalau aku tidak menemani Leon, nanti dia marah dan memutuskan persahabatan kita bertiga yang sudah lama terjalin,' _ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hoi, bisa tidak?" tanya Leon kembali. Len tersentak.

"Bi─bisa," jawab Len mengiyakan─dengan sedikit terpaksa. Ada keraguan di hatinya harus membuat Rin kembali menunggu. Tapi, ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu kecewa.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah, aku akan menunggumu di depan pagar. Aku ke kelas dulu ya," ujar Leon. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Len. Len hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman simpul.

'_Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku janji aku akan datang menemuimu walau harus terlambat,' _ ujar Len kemudian di dalam hatinya.

"Kagamine-kun!" seru ketiga fans Len. Aih, Len paling sebal kalau mereka sudah datang. Len meneguk ludah dan langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan buku paket matematika.

"Kagamine-kun, kenapa tadi tidak menunggu kami datang? Padahal tadi kami ke rumahmu dulu lho," seru Teto.

"Iya nih, Kagamine-kun jahat, ih," ujar Neru. Len kembali meneguk ludah.

'_Kalau kalian merasa aku jahat, ngapain juga lagi masih suka sama aku?' _ gerutu Len dalam hati.

"Eh, eh, eh, Kagamine-kun, bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan siang bareng?" ajak Teto. Ia kemudian memainkan salah satu ikatan rambut merah batanya yang menyerupai _bor _itu.

"Ah, betul, betul! Aku sudah membuat minuman _sporty _yang akan membuatmu kembali bersemangat!" seru Neru.

"A─aku juga sudah mem─membuatkan _be─bento _spesial un─untuk Kagamine-kun," timbal Gumi.

"Zzzz,"

Oow! Rupanya perkataan mereka barusan sama sekali tidak didengar Len karena pria pujaan mereka itu sudah tidur di sana sedari tadi. Teto dan Neru sontak menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal. Sementara itu, Gumi langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja tempat duduknya karena malu.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pun berbunyi. Dan kelihatannya, Meiko-_sensei _lagi-lagi akan memberikan hukuman pada salah satu siswa.

"Kagamine-kun! Cepat berdiri di lorong!" bentak guru yang memiliki _brown hair _tersebut. Ia kesal karena melihat Len yang kini tengah asyik tertidur di mejanya.

Len langsung tersentak mendengar bentakan dari guru _killer _tersebut. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong kelas dan berdiri di sana.

'_Tck, gara-gara ketiga cewek genit itu!' _ gerutunya dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	5. 5th Song : I'm Sorry

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, aih, senangnya setelah sekian lama (?) tidak memegang cherry, laptotp kesayanganku, ke pegang juga hari ini dan langsung tanpa banyak cap-cip-cup ngebacot vea _update_! XD

Aih, aih, tapi vea ngerasa rada aneh di chapter ini, apalagi di adegan Len dengan Leon dan Lily, rasanya sangat kaku dan kesannya _maksa_. Huhu.. _Gomen_, wb nih #Plak ngeles lagi

Oke, vea mau bales yang _review _dulu ya^^

**Kumi : **Makasih untuk reviewnya senpai, hehe, Leon kan penakut #digampar Leon -ampun, leon- Oh ya, maaf kalau menganggu, memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu agar pembaca bisa melihat dari 2 sisi, sisi Len dan sisi Rin, mungkin akan vea usahakan dikurangi ya^^

**Evel : **Yo, vea update again^^

**Chappy : **Ah, terima kasih banyak, vea masih harus banyak belajar, terima kasih u/ reviewnya^^

**Cheesecake : **Hehe, vea masih newbie di fandom ini, yup, judulnya menggunakan bahasa perancis, biar rada _elit _dikit #Plak maksa.. Makasih ya reviewnya^^

**Hikari : **Tak apa, terima kasih sudah setia review, hehe, vea juga liburan ini dihabiskan di bandung dan harus berpisah dengan laptop hiksu.. Kaito nya terlalu OOC ya? =.='a Len takut dimarahi Leon ceritanya, berarti Leon galak ya? XD #Evillaugh #digampar Leon _again _(?)

Ampun Leon, situ ngegampar saya mulu, Heu.. Oh ya, makasih ya buat yang setia baca fanfic-fanfic vea yang aneh plus abal, dan ngga jelas... Apalagi yang bersedia reviews and fav serta alert, semua itu membuat vea bersemangat u/ menciptakan fanfic yang bisa diterima masyarakat serta bermanfaat..^^

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie de L'amour<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk<strong>

**Mélodie de L'amour © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! Typo! Miss-typo! Kurang Pendeskripsian! Kependekan! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Len~!" panggilan nyaring dari Leon menyadarkan Len dari aktifitasnya. Ia tengah membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan memasukkan alat tulisnya ke atas tas hitamnya. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Leon langsung menghampiri sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hei, hari ini jadi kan kau mau mengantarku?" ujar Leon mengingatkan. Ia takut kalau-kalau Len lupa.

"Leon, aku masih berusia 15 tahun. Mana mungkin aku lupa? Kau pikir aku ini sudah pikun!" keluh Len. Ia menyiratkan wajah kekesalan. Sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa kecil. Ia langsung menyeret Len.

"Hehe, _let's go!"_

.

.

Sepanjang perjalan, Leon senyam-senyum sendiri. Ia merasa sangat senang karena bisa mengunjungi rumah Lily, kekasihnya. Terakhir ia ke sana adalah 3 bulan yang lalu. Itu pun ditemani Len─meski pada akhirnya Len asyik sendiri mendengarkan musik yang bersenandung lewat _earphone _nya saat itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Len selalu merasa menjadi _kambing congek _di antara mereka.

Sebenarnya, Lily saat ini hidup sendirian di sebuah apartemen. Karena itu, Leon tidak berani mengunjunginya sendirian. Leon takut kalau-kalau nafsunya mengalahkan tubuhnya sehingga dia akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik pada Lily. Makanya setiap mengunjungi Lily, Leon selalu meminta ditemani Len. Sebenarnya Len sangat kesal menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka. Mengapa? Itu karena kedua sahabatnya itu akan mencuekkan dirinya kalau mereka sedang pacaran. _Please _deh, _eneg ngeliatnya _juga!

"Len, temani ke _supermarket_ dulu ya," pinta Leon manja. Len bergidik ngeri. Ia langsung pasang kuda-kuda. Takut-takut Leon akan menyerangnya.

"Ka─kau terlihat seperti seorang _yaoi_," ujar Len ketakutan. _Hidih, please _ya, begini-begini juga Len itu masih normal─meskipun banyak yang memanggilnya _shota_.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Len. Antar ya," pinta Leon lagi sembari tertawa lepas.

'_Sh**, si Leon rupanya jahilin aku dengan berpura-pura menjadi yaoi,'_ umpat Len. Leon langsung menyeret lengan Len dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah pasar swalayan.

"He─hei! Kau mau membeli apa memangnya?"

"Sudahlah, kau cukup menemaniku saja,"

.

.

Setelah hampir 15 menit berbelanja, akhirnya Len dan Leon keluar dari _supermarket _seraya membawa sebuah kantung yang berukuran sedang. Di dalamnya berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur. Kelihatannya Leon ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk sang kekasihnya. Len masih acuh tak acuh dengannya. Ia kini tengah mendengarkan senandung lagu yang mengalun pelan keluar dari _earphone _nya.

"Sampai juga akhirnya," ujar Leon senang. Ia semakin bersemangat menarik lengan Len memasuki apartemen Lily. Len hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan karenanya.

"Pe─pelan-pelan, woy!" sahut Len keras. Leon sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Ia masih asyik menarik Len hingga membuat Len pasrah akan apa yang dialaminya tersebut.

.

.

Ting! Tong! Terdengar suara bel ketika Leon memencet pelan bel apartemen Lily yang berada di lantai 5. Terdengar sebuah sahutan dari tuan rumah. Suaranya terdengar begitu lemas. Sesekali diiringi suara bersin bahkan batuk. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Leon semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan kekasihnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Lily pun membukakan pintu apartemennya. Ia masih mengenakan piyama dan rambutnya terlihat sedikit kusut. Walau begitu, ia masih terlihat cantik di mata Leon.

"Ah, rupanya kalian... Uhuk, uhuk... Silahkan masuk... Uhuk,"

Leon dan Len langsung memasuki apartemen Lily yang berukuran sedang. Apartemen itu hanya berisi sebuah kamar tidur, sebuah ruang tamu, sebuah kamar mandi dan satu dapur. Leon langsung memapah Lily ke kamar. Sementara itu, Len masih asyik mendengarkan musik sembari mengotak-atik _i-pod _nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Leon menghampiri Len yang tengah duduk bersantai di ruang tamu.

"Hei, mau bantuin aku?" tanya Leon. Len tidak memperdulikannya. Kelihatannya ia menyetel musiknya dengan volume yang cukup keras sehingga ia sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan dari sahabat karibnya itu.

"Woi, Len," Merasa diacuhkan, Leon kemudian menguncang-guncang bahu Len, membuat pemuda itu merasa kesal. Ia kemudian melepaskan salah satu _earphone _nya.

"Apa sih?" tanya Len sedikit ketus. Leon hanya tersenyum lebar. Jujur saja, Len kurang suka akan senyumnya itu. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik senyumnya itu. Ada udang di balik batu.

"Ehe, bantuin aku ya... _Please_!" pinta Leon. Jemari-jemarinya saling menggenggam antara yang kiri dengan yang kanan. Ditaruhnya tangannya di depan dada. Sembari memejamkan matanya, ia terus memohon pada Len. Len langsung menghela nafasnya.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Len dengan datar.

"Buatkan bubur untuk Lily,"

"_What?"_

"Masa kau tidak dengar, buatkan bubur untuk Lily,"

"_No_! Kau pikir aku pembantumu apa?" tolak Len sedikit kasar. Dari dulu, sahabat Len yang satu ini memang beribu kali minta bantuan dari Len. Kalau sesekali sih tentu saja Len sama sekali tidak masalah dalam melakukannya. Tapi kalau hampir setiap hari sih, tentu Len merasa kesal. Meski begitu, patut kalian ketahui, di antara yang lain, Leon lah yang paling akrab dengan Len. Itu karena Leon merupakan teman mengobrol yang pas dengan Len. Sahabat yang benar-benar klop.

"Ayolah. Kau kan sahabatku, dan lagi, kau paling ahli dalam memasak," Leon semakin memohon. Ia langsung bersujud memohon pada Len. Len pun merasa sangat tidak enak melihat keadaan Leon yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh meminta bantuannya itu.

"Hh! Baiklah," sahut Len dengan sedikit terpaksa. Ia langsung mengambil _apron _yang menggantung di belakang pintu dapur Lily. Ia kemudian membawa kantung yang berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur yang baru saja dibelinya dengan Leon tadi. Sesekali terdengar suara cekikikan dari kamar Lily. Kelihatannya mereka berdua tengah menonton film ber_genre humor_. Kalau tidak salah, tadi Leon membawa sebuah DVD _film anime _dengan _genre humor_.

Len mengeluh kesal. Sesekali ia mengembungkan pipinya.

'_Menyebalkan! Harusnya aku menolak permintaan Leon untuk menemaninya. Sudah mengorbankan waktuku untuk bersama putri duyung itu, aku disuruh-suruh pula oleh anak itu. Sementara dia, malah asyik-asyikkan dengan pacarnya! Argh! Me-nye-bal-kan!' _ keluh Len dalam hati.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Len berada di dapur. Sibuk membuat bubur─memenuhi permintaan temannya─Leon itu. Akhirnya, ia berhasil membuat sepanci penuh bubur. Ia langsung melepas _apron _putih milik Lily dan lantas menuju kamar Lily.

"Buburnya sudah matang," ujar Len dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. Namun, raut wajahnya itu sama sekali tidak diperhatikan oleh Leon maupun Lily.

"Benarkah? Baguslah. Bisa kau bawakan kemari?" pinta Leon lagi. Pandangan matanya masih terus menerus menatap layar _televisi_─tanpa sekali pun bahkan sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Len. Len hanya menggerutu kesal. Ia langsung kembali ke dapur dan menyiapkan dua mangkuk bubur yang masih hangat. Ditaruhnya kemudian di atas nampan berwarna cokelat _walnut_. Ia kemudian mengantarkannya ke kamar Lily.

"Ini,"

"Lho? Kok hanya dua? Kau tidak akan makan?" tanya Leon kemudian. Len menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang. Cepat sembuh, Lily. Dah," Len langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Membuat Lily merasa bersalah karena ulah kekasihnya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak keterlaluan? Kelihatannya Len marah," ujar Lily begitu Len pergi.

"Biar saja. Kalau tidak seperti ini, tidak akan seru," sahut Leon menanggapi perkataan Lily. Lily hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

.

.

Len langsung berlari. Secepat mungkin ia menuju pantai di mana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Rin─putri duyung yang dicintainya.

Setibanya di sana, Rin tengah asyik bersenandung di atas batu karang. Len dengan segera menghampirinya. Dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal, ia langsung menyapa cinta pertamanya itu.

"_Go─Gomen _aku telat," ujar Len. Rin langsung berbalik menatap seorang pemuda _blonde honey hair _yang tengah mengenakan seragam _sailor _sekolahnya. Putri duyung itu tersenyum manis membuat degupan jantung Len semakin kencang.

"Aku juga baru tiba kok," hiburnya. Len menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh dengan kelembutan menghias tersungging di wajahnya. Len kemudian membalas senyumannya─memberikan sebuah goresan rona merah menghiasi wajah putri duyung bermata _azure _tersebut.

"Besok, bisakah kau datang ke sini di pagi hari?" tanya Len. Ia lalu menaiki batu karang dan duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Tentu. Kenapa memangnya?" Rin berbalik tanya.

"Besok aku libur. Aku bisa menemanimu dari pagi," terang Len. Lembayung senja kini mulai menghiasi suasana mereka berdua. Nuansa romantis terlihat begitu indah di sana. Mata Rin membulat. Ia merasa senang mendengarnya.

"Be─benarkah?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Len mengangguk pasti.

"Ya. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama besok," ujar Len meyakinkan gadis itu. Rin terlihat begitu gembira mendengar perkataan Len. Ia membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan mereka lakukan besok. Tangan kiri Len kini bergerak. Merayap menyusuri batu karang dan berakhir dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Rin. Gadis itu langsung membuang muka─berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini telah memerah.

Sudah setengah lingkaran dari matahari yang terbenam dilahap samudera. Rin yang menyadari itu langsung pamit takut dimarahi kedua orang tuanya karena terlambat pulang. Bisa-bisa ia dilarang main lagi kalau terlambat pulang.

"_Go─Gomen, _aku harus pulang sekarang,"

Len menatapnya─berat. Ia tak ingin melepaskan Rin pergi.

"Emh, baiklah. Besok kita bertemu lagi ya. Hati-hati," Rin mengangguk. Ia kemudian meloncat turun memasuki lautan dan terus berenang menyelam ke dalam. Len hanya menatapnya pergi dengan berat hati. Ia kemudian meremas seragam sekolahnya di bagian depan dadanya.

'_Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk memilikinya,' _gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	6. 6th Song : Summer Boy X Girl

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semua, huwa, _afwan jiddan_, vea baru bisa _update _sekarang.. Hiksu, Pak Kendi mulai berulah, vea harus extra dalam belajar _trackpen _DX  
>Selain itu juga, akhir-akhir ini vea sibuk u persiapan, latihan dan juga organisasi.. Udah lama rasanya vea ngga nyentuh _cherry_, apalagi, penyakit _writter block _menghampiri, kumplit sudahlah semuanya DX

Tadinya vea ingin mendeskripsikan benar-benar tentang Len/Rin di sini, tapi karena waktu juga, jadi vea ngga terlalu menceritakannya. Huwa, _afwan _lagi ya DX

Oh ya, vea mau bales yang **reviews **dulu ya,^^

u/ **Kumi : **Hehe, makasih _senpai_, vea juga suka adegan itu #Plak digampar Len#

u/ **Evel : **Mksih evel, terus ikuti ceritanya ya^^

u/ **Hikari : **Hehe, iya, biar pada penasaran^^ Betul itu, Leon/Lily hoho, mereka digosipkan sebagai pasangan terbaik di sekolah Len #Plak Maksa# Di sini, Rin/Len nya vea perbanyak, mudah-mudahan _senpai_ bisa suka ya^^

u/ **Asakuro : **Ah, terima kasih _senpai_. Sebenarnya karena vea masih amatir, kadang vea ngerasa fanfic vea tu aneh sendiri. Makanya vea sebutkan di _warning. _Terima kasih u/ masukannya^^

Terima kasih banyak u/ semuanya yang mau membaca cerita ini ya, respon dari kalian semua memberiku semangat^^

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie de L'amour<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk<strong>

**Mélodie de L'amour © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! Typo! Miss-typo! Kurang Pendeskripsian! Kependekan! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Len berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali pandangannya tertuju ke arah jam yang tertempel di dinding. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka 11. Sementara jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka 4. Berarti saat ini sudah pukul 11.20 malam. Namun, Len sama sekali tidak dapat mengistirahatkan pikirannya dan menutup matanya untuk tidur. Ia justru semakin berdebar-debar menanti hari esok─hari di mana ia dedikasikan khusus untuk gadis yang sangat di cintainya─putri duyung bernama Rin.

"Argh!" Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya─frustasi karena tak dapat juga tidur. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah buku lalu membacanya─berharap agar dirinya bisa cepat mengantuk. Namun sayangnya semua itu tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Matanya masih _melek_. Ia kemudian menyalakan laptop _apple _nya, lantas bermain _game _semalaman.

.

.

Ia tertawa tergelak ketika telah berhasil membuat semua lawannya _game over_. Setelah merasa puas, ia kemudian menatap jam dinding kamarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2.30! Len tersentak kaget. Selama itukah dia bermain _game? _Dia lantas buru-buru mematikan lampu kamarnya, memasang weker dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Niat awalnya dia bermain _game _agar mengantuk sehingga bisa cepat tidur karena ia takut terlambat besok. Namun, naasnya, ia justru keasyikan main _game _sampai-sampai justru tidur terlalu larut atau mungkin terlalu shubuh (?)

.

.

Len membuka kedua matanya. Ia kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya dan melirik jam weker yang terdapat di atas meja belajarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. _What? _Pemuda berambut _blonde hair _itu kaget. Rasanya ia sudah memasang weker jam 7 pagi. Kenapa tidak berbunyi?

Ia kemudian mengotak-atik jam wekernya. Oow! Rupanya jam itu sudah rusak dan tidak dapat berbunyi lagi. Len meneguk ludah kesal! Gara-gara jam weker itu tidak berbunyi, ia jadi terlambat bangun dan bahkan mungkin akan terlambat menemui putri duyung yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

Len langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia lantas berganti pakaian. Tak lama setelah itu,ia langsung menuju dapur. Pemuda dengan iris mata _blue azur _tersebut langsung mengolesi sebuah roti dengan selai pisang _favoritnya_. Diteguknya segelas susu pisang dan langsung dibawanya roti yang tadi. Dengan terburu-buru, ia lalu pergi ke pantai.

.

.

Sesampainya di pantai, ia melihat bahwa putri duyung cinta pertamanya─Rin─tengah duduk termenung di atas batu karang. Mata biru safirnya menatap keindahan langit yang cukup cerah pagi itu. Len hanya bisa terpana menatap kemanisan perempuan itu. Setelah tersadar, ia kemudian menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Ma─maaf, aku terlambat," ujar Len dengan nafas yang masih sedikit terengah-engah. Rin hanya tersenyum manis. Senyumannya itu mampu membuat pemuda _blonde hair _tersebut leleh.

"Tak apa. Aku juga baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu," ujar Rin menenangkan hati Len. Len hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia merutuki kebodohannya semalam.

"_A-ano─_"

"Hm?"

"Apa sandal dengan bagian depannya seperti kepala beruang itu sedang musim ya?" tanya Rin dengan nada polos. Sontak Len langsung menatap ke bawah kakinya. Ia melihat sandal ruangannya yang tengah ia pakai ke pantai saat ini.

Plak─! Len langsung memukul keningnya. Dia tersadar karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia lupa mengganti sandal dalam ruangannya dengan sandal pantainya. Mulutnya komat-kamit merutuki kebodohannya.

"Lu─lupakan saja itu! Sebaiknya kita bermain sekarang," saran Len. Ia tak ingin mereka membahas lebih lanjut akan kebodohannya tersebut.

"Bermain apa?" tanya Rin kemudian. Len langsung melepas pakaian dan celananya.

"Kita berenang bersama seharian," jawab Len. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dan lantas meloncat turun ke dalam laut─disusul oleh Len yang mulai memasuki kawasan laut tersebut.

Mereka kini asyik bermain. Sesekali mereka saling menyerang dengan menyemprotkan air laut yang biru itu. Canda dan tawa menghiasi keakraban mereka berdua. Mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan masing-masing. Kesenangan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang dambaan hati. Langit pun begitu cerah seakan-akan mendukung hubungan mereka berdua.

.

.

Tak terasa, kini senja pun menjelang. Semburat _orange _kini menghiasi _canvas _langit yang cerah. Lembayung senja mewarnai kemesraan dua insan yang tengah merasakan manis pahitnya cinta.

Len dan Rin kini tengah terduduk di atas batu karang. Mata _aquamarine _mereka kini tengah terpusat menatap mentari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Len memposisikan dirinya agar lebih mendekat dengan Rin. Gadis dengan rambut _honey blonde _itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekar Len. Dengan lembut, Len pun langsung merangkul putri duyung dambaan hatinya. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar indah di wajah mereka.

Rembulan pun datang menggantikan tugas sang mentari. Sang Dewi Malam rupanya kini telah terbit menerangi kegelapan malam. Lagi, kemesraan dua insan tersebut harus berakhir karena Rin harus pulang. Len menggenggam tangan Rin erat. Ia tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu.

"Aku akan datang lagi menemuimu," bujuk Rin. Dengan berat hati, Len pun melepaskan jemari halus Rin. Ia menatap kepergian putri duyung kesayangannya dengan berat hati.

Deburan ombak memecah karam. Dentumannya memecah keheningan malam. Len masih terdiam mematung di dekat batu karang─meskipun tubuh Rin kini sudah menghilang tertelan oleh dalamnya lautan. Hembusan angin malam yang dingin sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Pemuda itu mengambil posisi duduk di atas batu karang. Masih terasa kehangatan Rin di sana.

'_Aitai, Rin,' _ ujarnya dalam hati. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di sana.

.

.

Rin berenang secepat mungkin. Ia tahu, ia sudah sangat terlambat pulang hari ini. Tapi, yang sangat ia takutkan sebenarnya adalah ayahnya yang mengetahui semua tentang rahasianya yang telah menampakkan diri pada manusia─bahkan lebih buruk lagi─setiap hari, justru ialah yang menemui manusia tersebut. Ia sangat yakin, ayahnya itu pasti akan membunuhnya meskipun dibujuk dengan lima puluh juta ton es krim.

Ia kemudian menghela nafas. Hatinya terus berharap dan berdo'a agar Tuhan menyelamatkannya. Gerbang istana kini mulai terlihat jelas. Dengan dada yang berdegup kencang, Rin pun memberanikan diri memasuki rumah─err─tepatnya, istananya tersebut. Jika ia semakin mengulur waktu, masalahnya akan jauh semakin lebih _ber-a-be_.

"_Ta─tadaima,"_

"_Okaeri... _Rinny~! Kau dari mana saja?" seru Miku. Ibundanya itu langsung memeluk putri satu-satunya tersebut.

"_Go─gomen, okaa-san_, lagi-lagi aku sudah membuatmu khawatir," ujar Rin merasa bersalah. Kaito kemudian menghampiri mereka. Ia sedikit memberikan _deathglare _nya pada putri kecilnya─Rin.

"Umh, _o─otou-san_,"

"Rin, kau jangan bermain terlalu jauh lagi karena mulai esok hari, calon suamimu akan mengunjungimu untuk menemanimu," seru Kaito kemudian dengan nada tegas. Kedua bola mata Rin membulat kaget.

"_Ca─calon suami?_!"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	7. 7th Song : Matchmaking

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea mau _update _lagi, mudah-mudahan ngga bosen ya, soalnya minggu depan-depan, vea mungkin akan jarang _update_.. *frustasi tugas trackpen* Harap maklum ya, gurunya _killer sekaleee!_ Kok, jadi curcol. Hehehe... Oke, vea mau bales yang _review _dulu ya^^

u/ **Evelyn **: Hehehe, sejujurnya, anak-ayah-ibu ngga ada miripnya sama sekali di keluarga Rin mah #Plak# Hehe, mudah-mudahan yang ini udah tambah panjang ya^^

u/ **Kumi **: Calon suami Rin? Silahkan temukan jawabannya di bawah ini^^

u/ **Yamada **: Makasih ya^^ Yup, chapter kemarin itu pendek, hanya kurang lebih 1400 word, semoga yang sekarang *udah vea buat lebih panjang* menjawab rasa penasaranmu^^

u/ **Chiao-chan **: Manggil vea boleh, karin juga boleh kok, hehe^^ Kalau Rin di jodohin, Len ke laut aja deh #Plak #dipukul LenRin, Oke, yang tadi hanya bercanda.. Hehe, Kalau Rin di jodohin, Len berada di hati Rin #Plak, ngaco! Oke, pingin tahu jawabannya? Ikuti terus ceritanya :D salam hangat juga u/ mu^^

Makasih banyak yang udah nyempetin **reviews**, buat para **readers** juga, makasih udah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca karya vea^^

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie de L'amour<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk<strong>

**Mélodie de L'amour © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! Typo! Miss-typo! Kurang Pendeskripsian! Kependekan! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rin berenang secepat mungkin. Ia tahu, ia sudah sangat terlambat pulang hari ini. Tapi, yang sangat ia takutkan sebenarnya adalah ayahnya yang mengetahui semua tentang rahasianya yang telah menampakkan diri pada manusia─bahkan lebih buruk lagi─setiap hari, justru ialah yang menemui manusia tersebut. Ia sangat yakin, ayahnya itu pasti akan membunuhnya meskipun dibujuk dengan lima puluh juta ton es krim.

Ia kemudian menghela nafas. Hatinya terus berharap dan berdo'a agar Tuhan menyelamatkannya. Gerbang istana kini mulai terlihat jelas. Dengan dada yang berdegup kencang, Rin pun memberanikan diri memasuki rumah─err─tepatnya, istananya tersebut. Jika ia semakin mengulur waktu, masalahnya akan jauh semakin lebih _ber-a-be_.

"_Ta─tadaima,"_

"_Okaeri... _Rinny~! Kau dari mana saja?" seru Miku. Ibundanya itu langsung memeluk putri satu-satunya tersebut.

"_Go─gomen, okaa-san_, lagi-lagi aku sudah membuatmu khawatir," ujar Rin merasa bersalah. Kaito kemudian menghampiri mereka. Ia sedikit memberikan _deathglare _nya pada putri kecilnya─Rin.

"Umh, _o─otou-san_,"

"Rin, kau jangan bermain terlalu jauh lagi karena mulai esok hari, calon suamimu akan mengunjungimu untuk menemanimu," seru Kaito kemudian dengan nada tegas. Kedua bola mata Rin membulat kaget.

"_Ca─calon suami?_!"

"Ya. Aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putra mahkota kerajaan Gakupo, Pangeran Kamui Gakupo," ujar pria berambut biru tersebut. Rin meneguk ludah. Ia tak ingin dijodohkan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, saat ini ia tengah mencintai seorang pemuda─meskipun pemuda itu berasal dari bangsa manusia bukan dari bangsa putri duyung seperti dirinya.

"Ta─tapi ayah, aku tidak mau dijodohkan seperti ini! Aku tidak mau menikahinya!" seru Rin berusaha menolak keinginan keluarganya.

"Dengar! Apapun yang terjadi, pernikahan kalian berdua tidak dapat dihentikan! Kalian berdua akan bertunangan minggu depan! Mulai besok, Pangeran Kamui Gakupo akan selalu datang mengunjungimu. Jagalah sopan santunmu di hadapannya!" bentak Kaito. Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Rin dan Miku. Air mata kini telah menumpuk berkumpul di pelupuk mata Rin. Ia tak ingin menikahi Kamui Gakupo. Yang ia inginkan hanya seorang Len Kagamine.

Miku kemudian memapah Rin menuju kamarnya. Di sana, Miku berusaha menenangkan Rin.

"Rinny," panggil wanita berambut hijau _tosca _tersebut. Ia sedikit prihatin akan kondisi anaknya yang kini sedikit terguncang.

"Ibu, tidak bisakah pernikahan ini dihentikan?" tanya Rin dengan sorot mata yang penuh kesedihan. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan tergores hatinya merasakan kepedihan.

"Rin benar-benar tak ingin menikahi Pangeran Kamui Gakupo ya? Kenapa memangnya? Apa Rin mempunyai seseorang yang Rin sukai?" tanya ibunya kemudian. Rin terdiam sejenak. Ia menunduk ke bawah. Jika ia jujur menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya, bahwa ia kini tengah mencintai seseorang, ibunya pasti akan bertanya lebih jauh tentang hal itu. Akhirnya Rin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada, bu," jawabnya pelan─sangat pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Rin tidak berusaha mengenali dulu Pangeran Kamui Gakupo? Bukankah tak ada salahnya? Jika kau merasa tak cocok dengannya, kau bisa mengatakannya nanti pada ibu agar ibu bisa membicarakan lebih lanjut dengan ayah," ujar Miku─diiringi anggukan kecil dari Rin. Miku tahu bahwa Rin masih sangat _shock _mendengar berita pertunangan ini.

"Ibu, apa dulu ibu juga dijodohkan dengan ayah?" tanya Rin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Miku menerawang jauh. Ia teringat akan masa remajanya dulu.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Dulu, ibu salah satu pelayan di kerajaan _Siréne _ini. Sejak kecil, ibu selalu ditugaskan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Kaito, sang putra mahkota. Ibu pula yang disuruh untuk mengajarkan hal-hal tentang ke_putri duyung_an pada Kaito. Lalu, entah apa yang dilihat Raja dari ibu, pelayan yang hina dina, Raja tiba-tiba menjodohkan ibu dengan Kaito. Padahal, banyak raja dan ratu kerajaan-kerajaan lain yang menawarkan untuk menjodohkan Kaito dengan putri mereka yang cantik, baik dan juga kaya raya. Namun, semua itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yang mulia Raja," jawab Miku menceritakan kisah masa lalunya pada putrinya itu. Rin menatap ibunya penuh kekaguman. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dahulu, ibunya merupakan seorang pelayan yang berstatus rakyat jelata. Termasuk ke dalam status yang rendah. Tapi, pada akhirnya menikahi Kaito yang berstatus pangeran! Miku bahkan mengalahkan banyak putri yang bertatus sama dengan Kaito.

'_Pantas ibu selalu memperlakukan pelayan dengan begitu baik. Bahkan terkadang, jika tidak sedang sibuk, ibu melakukan sendiri pekerjaan rumah tangga. Malah ibu sering membantu para pelayan,' _ gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Yah, begitulah, sebenarnya ibu ini berasal dari status rakyat jelata. Hehe. Apa kau kecewa memiliki seorang ibu yang pada dasarnya bukan berasal dari status bangsawan?" tanya Miku kemudian.

"Ibu bercanda? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan status! Bagiku, ibu tetaplah ibu! Aku tetap bangga pada ibu. Seperti apapun masa laluku, ibu tetap saja ibu!" Rin langsung memeluk ibundanya tercinta itu. "Aku sayang sekali pada ibu,"

Miku tersenyum penuh haru. Putri kecilnya kini mulai bersikap dewasa. Diusapnya kepala Rin dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Ibu juga menyayangimu, sayang."

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kaito menyuruh para dayang untuk mendandani Rin. Mereka kemudian memberikan _luluran _terbaik untuk putri duyung dengan ekor berwarna _orange _tersebut. Tak lupa mereka memberikan pijatan khusus untuk menambah kecantikan sang putri. Wajahnya pun sampai diberi _masker_. Hal ini membuat Rin semakin kesal. Ia kurang suka diperlakukan berlebihan seperti ini.

Rin kemudian menggunakan _dress _putri duyung yang sangat manis. Sebuah pita merah panjang menghiasi kedua tangannya. Bandu yang dikenakannya kini menggunakan hiasan kerang dan mawar putih. Anting berhiaskan kerang kecil berwarna putih kecoklatan menghiasi kedua telinganya. Wajahmu tak lupa diberi _make up _tipis. Ia sungguh terlihat sangat manis dan lebih dewasa. Miku sampai dibuat tercengang karenanya.

"Waw, aku tak menyangka bisa melahirkan seorang putri semanis dirimu, Rin..." seru Miku. Pipi Rin kini bersemu kemerahan. Hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan Kamui Gakupo. Pangeran yang dijodohkan untuknya. Mereka berencana akan sarapan bersama pagi itu.

Miku kemudian menggandeng Rin menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah terdapat Kaito dan juga Gakupo. Gakupo terpana menatap kecantikan Rin ketika Rin datang memasuki ruang makan. Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada putri duyung tersebut. Dengan segera ia kemudian menggeserkan kursi di hadapannya, mempersilahkan Rin duduk dan langsung kembali duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Nah, Pangeran Gakupo, perkenalkan, ini putriku, Rin. Rin, yang duduk di hadapanmu saat ini adalah Pangeran Gakupo," ujar Kaito. Rin tersenyum terpaksa. Namun, Gakupo sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Ia justru semakin jatuh hati pada gadis tersebut.

"Ayah, ayah tak perlu memanggilku dengan _embel-embel _pangeran. Ayah cukup memanggilku Gakupo. Bagaimana pun juga, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi anak ayah. Putri Rin, perkenalkan, saya Kamui Gakupo. Putri juga cukup memanggilku Gakupo," ujar pria berambut hampir sepanjang tinggi tubuhnya tersebut. Ia menempelkan tangan kanannya ke dada kirinya seraya sedikit membungkukkan diri.

"Aku Rin. Kau cukup memanggilku Rin," ujar Rin seraya sedikit membungkuk. Dalam hati ia sangat kesal karena harus dijodohkan dengan pangeran di hadapannya tersebut. Ia membayangkan Len yang duduk di sana. Susah payah gadis itu menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia begitu merindukan pemuda itu.

.

.

Siang itu, Gakupo pamit pulang karena dipanggil oleh ayahnya, Raja dari kerajaan Gakupo. Rin kemudian pamit izin kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk menemui Luka. Awalnya Kaito tidak setuju, namun, atas bujukan Miku, Kaito pun akhirnya mengizinkannya. Dengan lesu, Rin bergegas menuju kediaman Luka. Ia ingin menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada sahabatnya tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Dengan perlahan ia mengetuk pintu rumah Luka. Tak lama kemudian, Luka keluar dari sana. Dengan bercucuran air mata, Rin langsung memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.

"Rin... Apa yang terjadi?"

"Huwa... Luka!"

.

.

Rin masih tersedu-sedu. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada secangkir cokelat hangat yang dibuat Luka. Sementara itu, Luka duduk di depannya.

"Minumlah, kau akan merasa jauh lebih baik,"

Dengan perlahan, Rin mencicipi secangkir cokelat hangat tersebut.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih tenang?"

Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakanlah padaku, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" tanya Luka kemudian.

"A─aku dijodohkan dengan Pangeran Kamui Gakupo,"

"He? Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Pangeran Gakupo kan keren, selain itu, dia juga pewaris tahta kerajaan Gakupo kan?"

"Ta—tapi, saat ini aku se—sedang menyukai seseorang," seru Rin seraya sedikit tertunduk. Ia sedikit malu mengakuinya pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Luka penasaran. "Rinto? Luki? Atau Gumo?" tebak Luka. Rin menggeleng pelan.

"Kau janji takkan menceritakan ini pada siapapun bukan?" tanya Rin sedikit khawatir sahabatnya akan membocorkan rahasia terbesar hidupnya.

"Tentu saja," ujar Luka menyela perkataan Rin. Ia menjadi tidak sabar mengetahui pria beruntung yang telah merebut putri kerajaan _Siréne_.

"A—aku menyukai seorang manusia," ujar Rin dengan suara yang pelan—sangat pelan.

Byuuur! Luka langsung menyemburkan cokelat hangat yang baru saja diminumnya. Ia sangat kaget dengan pengakuan Rin barusan.

"_WHAT? _Kau menyukai seorang apa?" teriak Luka. '_Bagaimana bisa seorang putri duyung terhormat seperti Rin menyukai seorang manusia?' _ gumamnya heran dalam hati.

"Luka! Kecilkan _volume _suaramu! Aku tak ingin ketahuan!" bentak Rin. Luka langsung membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Kau yakin? Sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Apa dia pun tahu identitasmu?" tanya Luka bertubi-tubi. Rin hanya terdiam. Luka langsung membujuk Rin hingga akhirnya Rin pun menceritakan semuanya. Dimulai dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga hari-hari indah yang selalu mereka lewati bersama.

"Waw, Rin, aku tak menyangka semua ini," gumam Luka setelah ia mendengar semua yang terjadi. Rin hanya menunduk malu. "Hei, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke dunia manusia? Aku ingin sekali melihat pemuda itu!" seru Luka.

"Eh, ta—tapi—"

"Ayo!" Luka langsung menarik lengan Rin. Mereka kemudian berenang menuju pantai tempat di mana Rin biasa bertemu dengan Len.

.

.

"Uuh,lamanya!" keluh Luka.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, pemuda itu hanya bisa menemuiku di sore hari," ujar Rin. Mereka berdua kini tengah bersembunyi di balik bebatuan karang. Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba terlihat sosok pemuda yang tak asing lagi untuk Rin. Ya, Len! Len tengah berjalan di tepi pantai sembari membawa tas hitamnya.

"I—itu dia!" seru Rin sedikit berbisik sembari menunjuk ke arah Len. Iris biru _azur _milik Luka menatap lekat sosok Len. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki. Ia hanya bisa terdiam—terpana melihat pemuda berambut _blonde _tersebut.

Len langsung melirik-lirik ke arah pantai—mencari-cari sosok putri duyung dambaan hatinya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat batu karang—di mana Rin dan Luka tengah di belakangnya. Rin langsung menyeret Luka untuk kembali ke laut. Entah kenapa, ia merasa malu saat ini. Mungkin karena ada Luka di sisinya.

.

.

"Hei, Rin, kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?" tanya Luka heran. Dalam hati, dia memuji ketampaan dan pesona seorang Len Kagamine.

"Umh, a—aku malu. Mungkin sebaiknya besok saja aku menemuinya," ujar Rin sembari menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah sangat merah. Luka hanya tersenyum sinis menatapnya.

'_Lihat saja nanti, Putri Rin,' _ gumamnya kemudian.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	8. 8th Song : Re Birthday

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, akhirnya, akhirnya, _UPDATE! _#Loncat Kegirangan# Duh, seminggu lebih laptop dipinjem, padahal ini chapter udah bulukan di laptop.. Hehe, apa kalian menantikannya? Ceritanya sekarang udah mulai masuk konflik, hehe..

Seperti biasa, bales review^^

**Chiao-chan: **Kaito emang keterlaluan, lain kali akan ku curi semua es krim nya #di deathglare Kaito# Hehe, update^^

**Kumi: **#Gakupo pundung di pojokan# Abaikan pria ngga jelas itu, semoga saja berakhir LenRin dengan bahagia ya^^

**Evelyn: **Kaito? Hm, entahlah, kalau vea sukanya sama **Kagamine Len**! #Ngejar-ngejar Len# Hehe^^

**Hikari: **Ah, mksih _senpai_! Yup, LenRin masih 15 tahun, kalau Luka dan Gakupo udah 17 tahun^^

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie de L'amour<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk<strong>

**Mélodie de L'amour © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! Typo! Miss-typo! Kurang Pendeskripsian! Kependekan! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mentari kini sudah terbenam. Rembulan mulai terbit menggantikan tugas matahari. Bebintang pun kini mulai berkelap-kelipan. Len masih duduk terdiam di atas batu karang. Ia sudah menunggu putri duyung yang disukainya sejak sepulang sekolah. Namun, putri duyung tersebut tidak datang-datang juga.

'_Rin ke mana ya? Kenapa dia tidak datang hari ini? Padahal aku sangat ingin menemuinya sekarang,' _ gumam Len. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin bermotifkan kerang laut berwarna biru. Dipinggir kerang tersebut terlihat sepasang sayap kecil berwarna merah muda. Indah sekali. Len bermaksud menghadiahkan liontin tersebut pada Rin. Namun, kelihatannya putri duyung itu tidak datang menemuinya.

"Mungkin besok dia akan datang,"

Dengan wajah yang lesu, Len pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Leon dan Lily sedikit khawatir akan keadaan Len. Pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ itu sedari tadi berwajah muram. Aura hitam terpancar di sekelilingnya.

'_Apa jangan-jangan Len masih marah dengan kejadian menjenguk Lily waktu itu ya?' _ pikir mereka berdua. Leon menepuk bahu sahabat karibnya. Len menengadah menatap Leon.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Leon. Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Apa kau masih marah dengan kejadian menjengukku waktu itu? Kami minta maaf," sahut Lily kemudian. Len kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan karena itu,"

"Ayolah kawan, jangan bermuram durja di hari ulang tahunmu ini," seru Leon. Mata Len membulat—heran.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun hari ini?" tanyanya heran. Leon langsung melongo mendengar perkataan Len.

"Halo! Len _shota_! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-16 tahun, kau ingat, BaKagamine?" seru Leon dengan suara yang cukup keras. Beberapa anak kemudian memperhatikan mereka.

"_Stop it! Don't call me shota!_" seru Len dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Ia sangat benci dibilang _shota_!

"Karena itu, kami menjahilimu saat kau menjengukmu kemarin-kemarin. Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu dari kami," sahut Lily seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedikit kecil.

"Bukalah," pinta Leon kemudian. Len menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," Ia kemudian membuka bungkusan kado tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kardus. Dengan perlahan, ia kemudian membuka kardus tersebut. Dikeluarkannya isi dari dalam kardus itu. Sebuah jam weker berwarna kuning dengan hiasan pisang di atasnya. Jarum jamnya berbentuk pisang dan _background _nya pun bahkan berhiaskan gambar pisang. Len tersenyum tipis.

"Dari mana kalian tahu bahwa jem wekerku rusak?" tanya Len kemudian. Leon langsung nyengir cengengesan sendiri. Ia kemudian memundurkan langkahnya sebelum akhirnya berkata,"Aku tak sengaja merusak jam wekermu sehingga tidak bisa berbunyi saat bermain ke rumahmu, hehe,"

DOOONG! Len menyeringai dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat semua orang merinding melihatnya.

'_Gara-gara jam wekerku rusak, aku jadi telat menemui Rin,' _ umpatnya dalam hati. Leon semakin mengambil langkah mundur. Ia sadar Len marah dan pasti akan memukulnya. Len langsung mengejar Leon yang telah berlari terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan kabur kau, _BAKA_ LEON!" bentak Len. Leon hanya berlari sembari masih saja cengengesan.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa, Len pergi ke pantai. Dengan penuh harapan dan kesabaran, ia menanti datangnya Rin. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Saat ini, ia merasa bahwa ia begitu merindukannya. Ah, tidak, tapi sangat merindukannya.

Splash—! Dari kejauhan, Len dapat melihat kibasan dari ekor putri duyung berwarna _oranye_. Len sudah menebak bahwa orang itu—err—maksudnya putri duyung itu adalah Rin. Dan benar saja, kepala putri duyung itu menyembul setelah mendekat dengan daratan. Rambut _blonde honey _nya yang sama persis dengan Len membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa itu memang Rin.

"Rin!" seru Len senang. Rin menengadahkan pandangannya dan langsung tersenyum manis menatap pemuda tersebut.

.

.

Seekor putri duyung cantik pergi ke istana _Siréne_. Para pengawal istana yang sudah mengenalnya langsung mempersilahkan putri duyung tersebut untuk memasuki istana. Ia kemudian pergi menuju ruangan tempat di mana Miku dan Kaito tengah beristirahat setelah lelah beraktifitas dari pagi.

"Apa Rin ada?" tanya putri duyung tersebut.

"Dia pergi bermain. Ku kira dia bermain bersamamu," ujar Miku. Kaito langsung mencium gelagat aneh dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada suatu hal yang sangat tidak beres dengan putrinya.

"Sebenarnya, Rin itu—"

.

.

Rin kini tengah menggelayut manja di dalam pelukan Len. Mereka berdua kini merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan tersendiri sekarang. Len menatap lembut penuh kehalusan ke arah putri duyung yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Ia kemudian mengecup perlahan dahi Rin. Putri duyung berpita putih itu hanya tersenyum malu seraya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Len kemudian merogoh kantung saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin bermotif kerang yang ia beli kemarin. Rin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Len kemudian. Rin mengangguk.

"Manis sekali," pujinya kemudian. Len lantas memakaikan kalung itu di leher Rin. Rin sangat terkejut menerimanya. Ia kemudian menyentuh perlahan motif kerang dari kalung yang baru saja dipakaikan Len.

"Itu untukmu," sahut Len kemudian.

"Ta—tapi—"

"Sangat cocok, kok. Aku akan merasa sedih kalau kau tidak mau mengenakannya," pinta Len. Tatapan matanya memancarkan kelembutan. Rin pun luluh dibuatnya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan benar-benar menjaganya," sahut Rin. Ia kemudian memeluk pemuda di hadapannya tersebut. Ia rasa, kini ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin menyadari bahwa mentari kini sudah terbenam. Ia lantas pamit pulang pada Len. Len menatapnya berat.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu," sahutnya dengan nada yang sedikit parau. Rin menjadi tidak tega meninggalkannya. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa terus-terusan di pantai karena kedua orang tuanya pasti akan sangat marah jika tahu bahwa ia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan manusia.

"Besok, lusa, seterusnya, aku akan datang menemuimu,"

"Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya. Karena Len adalah jodoh yang ditakdirkan untuk Rin dan Rin adalah jodoh yang ditakdirkan untuk Len," seru Len kemudian. Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengarnya. Mereka kemudian saling menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Aku, Kagamine Len,"

"Dan aku, Rin,"

"Kami berdua telah mengikat janji di pantai ini. Setiap tetesan air laut, butiran pasir dan hembusan menjadi saksi dari janji kami,"

Setelah mengucapkan janji secara bersamaan, mereka kemudian saling tersenyum. Len pun pada akhirnya melepas Rin untuk pulang—meskipun dengan hati yang masih berat.

.

.

Rin berenang ke dasar samudera sembari sesekali tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Masih berputar jelas di bayangannya saat-saat Len mencium dahinya, memakaikannya kalung, juga mengucapkan janji bersama. Ia sangat bahagia bisa mengenal pemuda seperti _Len Kagamine_.

Ia kemudian memasuki istana tempat tinggalnya dengan wajah yang ceria. Namun, keceriaannya hilang ketika Kaito tengah menanti kepulangannya sembari melipat tangannya di dada. Rin langsung bergetar ketakutan menatap wajah ayahnya yang kini sedikit terlihat—err—_sangar_.

"Dari mana saja, putri Rin?" tanya Kaito sembari memberikan penekanan pada kata '_putri' _dan kata '_Rin'_. Rin langsung merasakan _feeling _yang sangat tidak enak dari aura ayahnya.

"A—aku habis jalan-jalan," jawab Rin sedikit ketakutan. Miku terlihat berada di samping Kaito dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Jalan-jalan ke daratan? Atau menemui manusia?" tanya Kaito lagi seraya kembali memberikan penekanan pada kata '_manusia_'. Rin meneguk ludah. Ia tak habis pikir dari mana ayahnya tahu tentang hal itu.

"Sudahlah, Kaito. Rin masih remaja, ia masih _labil_," bujuk Miku agar Kaito tidak terlalu memarahi putri mereka tersebut.

"Hukum harus tetap ditegakkan apapun yang terjadi!" bentak Kaito. Miku semakin pucat. Ia tahu anaknya salah, namun ia tak tega jika Rin harus dihukum. Sementara itu, Rin semakin gelisah. Ia sudah yakin bahwa ayahnya akan memberikannya hukuman mati alias _death penalty_.

"Rin, kau tidak boleh keluar dari istana untuk selamanya!"

Rin tersentak mendengarnya. Itu berarti, dia tak kan pernah bertemu dengan Len lagi untu selamanya...? Air matanya tumpah. Detik itu juga, dia sangat berharap malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya!

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	9. 9th Song : Ocean

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, afwan, lama ya nunggu kelanjutannya? Maaf banget, soalnya vea merombak ulang kelanjutannya, alurnya vea rubah agar ceritanya tak mudah tertebak, hehe :3

Sebelumnya, makasih banyak u/ semua yang udah menantikan karya vea yang satu ini, terutama yang review, kirim PM serta yang menanyakannya di FB, ini ceritanya udah vea lanjutkan lagi, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama, vea harap kalian akan menyukai kelanjutannya. Oke deh, selamat menikmati X3

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter special for Kuro 'kumi' Mikan and Hiwazaki Evelyn... :)<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie de L'amour<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk<strong>

**Mélodie de L'amour © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Len menatap nanar lautan yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Langit biru kini telah berubah menjadi langit malam yang berhiaskan bebintang. Rembulan kini bersinar terang. Desiran ombak yang semakin mengganas kini terdengar jelas. Namun, Len masih tidak goyah dari tempatnya. Ia tak ingin pergi meninggalkan batu karang yang tengah didudukinya. Batu karang yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta antara manusia dengan putri duyung. Batu karang yang menjadi tempat mereka berdua memadu kasih.

Angin yang berhembus dingin tak juga dihiraukan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Pemuda itu seakan-akan sudah terbius. Ia bahkan tak dapat merasakan tetesan air laut yang sesekali terciprat ke tubuhnya.

Dinginnya malam tak sedikit pun terasa oleh Len. Remaja bermarga Kagamine tersebut masih saja tak beranjak dari tempatnya meski perutnya telah berteriak meminta makan. Meski kulit dan tubuhnya sudah tak tahan merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus. Rembulan kini tengah berada tepat di atas kepalanya menunjukkan bahwa ini sudah larut malam. Len masih tak peduli. Tatapannya kosong menatap samudera. Hingga sebuah panggilan nyaring menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Woi! Len _shota_!" seru seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Len. Ya, yang memanggilnya adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri, Leon.

Kesal dipanggil _shota_, Len pun langsung menyahut,"Apa, _baka Leon?"_

Leon hanya nyengir. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Len yang belum mau beranjak dari batu karang tersebut. Sahabat Len tersebut langsung duduk di atas batu karang, di sebelah Len.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di pantai tengah malam begini?" tanya Leon heran. Len hanya diam memikirkan jawaban yang pas.

"Aku tak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pantai,"

"Ha? Dasar aneh!"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku bangun di tengah malam dan merasakan bahwa perutku tengah keroncongan. Namun, persediaan makanku sudah habis. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan ke sebuah _minimarket_,"

"Oh,"

Leon kemudian mengeluarkan roti tawar yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Ia membuka plastiknya dan lantas memakan roti itu perlahan.

"Kau mau?" tawar Leon. Len menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak lapar,"

Tepat ketika Len menyelesaikan perkataannya, perut Len langsung berbunyi menandakan protes karena sedari siang tidak juga diisi makanan. Leon tertawa tergelak mendengarnya.

"Bahkan perutmu jauh lebih jujur dari mulutmu, Len _shota_!" seru Leon seraya memberi penekanan pada kata '_Len shota'._

"Diam, _baka_! Berikan aku pisang!" sahut Len malu. Ia kemudian mengambil paksa keresek yang ada di tangan Leon dan lantas mengambil sebuah pisang.

"Cih, dasar monyet!" ledek Leon. Len hanya mencibir―kesal. "Buah pisang itu, kayak vitamin! Selain itu juga banyak manfaatnya untuk tubuh juga kulit kita!"

"Makanya kulit Len kayak cewek, dasar _shota_!" ledek Leon lagi. Len semakin kesal.

"_Baka_! Kau ledek aku lagi, hilang nyawamu tertelan samudera!" seru Len seraya men_deathglare _sahabatnya. Auranya kini mulai menghitam. Leon sampai bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"A―Aku kan hanya bercanda, kawan," ujarnya seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Len. Len masih juga memasang wajah seramnya.

"NGGA LUCU! _BAKA_!"

.

.

Len berangkat ke sekolah dengan _ogah-ogahan_. Sejujurnya ia masih mengantuk karena hampir semalaman ia tidak tidur. Hampir semalaman ia menghabiskan waktu di atas batu karang bersama sahabatnya, Leon. Namun, berbeda dengan Leon yang ketiduran di sana setelah menghabiskan rotinya, Len justru termenung―melamun―sampai pagi.

"Pagi, Kagamine-kun~!" sapa tiga orang fans fanatik Len―Neru, Gumi dan Teto. Len hanya mencibir kesal. Pemuda itu kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya ke sekolah.

"Kagamine-kun, tunggu kami!" seru mereka. Len masih tak perduli. Ia malah sedikit berlari kecil. Tanpa sengaja ia tersandung batu kecil. Tubuh Len pun mulai oleng. Ia nyaris terjatuh. Seorang gadis kemudian dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya gadis berusia 20 tahunan itu. Rambut merah muda panjangnya berkibar indah diterbangkan angin. Len hanya _sweetdrop _menatapnya.

"I―iya, terima kasih," Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum. Sementara itu, banyak pemuda yang menatap ke arah mereka. _Well_, patut diakui, gadis itu terlihat _coretsexycoret_.

"Kau hendak pergi ke sekolah ya? Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," ujar gadis itu. Ia kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Len yang masih mematung. Leon yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya kemudian menyapa sahabatnya tersebut.

"Pagi, _shota_!" sapanya seraja menepuk bahu sahabatnya. Len hanya melayangkan tas sekolahnya tepat mengenai wajah tampan (?) Leon. Lily hanya memperhatikan seraya sedikit meringis, seolah-olah dia sendiri yang terkena tas hitam Len.

"Jangan panggil aku, _shota_, _baka_!"

Leon kemudian mengambil tas hitam Len. Pemuda itu kemudian mengejar Len yang tengah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya. Lily hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah sejarah. Sebuah pelajaran yang sangat tidak penting menurut Len. Untuk apa ia mempelajari orang-orang yang sudah mati? Begitulah pikirnya. Ia sangat bosan mendengar suara Dell-_sensei_ bercerita tentang sejarah.

"Hoam," Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menguap. Ia sangat mengantuk. Matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka. Selain karena begadang, kisah-kisah yang dituturkan Dell-_sensei_ dianggapnya sebagai cerita pengantar tidur. Pemuda itu pun pada akhirnya kalah oleh rasa kantuknya sendiri. Matanya mulai terpejam. Ia pun melayang di alam mimpinya.

.

.

_Terdengar suara desiran ombak. Len pun terbangun menatap sekeliling. Ia kini berada di sebuah pantai. Pantai yang sudah tak asing lagi dalam pikirannya. Ya, pantai tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan putri duyung yang sangat dicintainya._

_Perlahan ia mulai bangkit. Dilangkahkannya kaki-kaki kecilnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai menuju lautan. Lama kemudian ia mulai menyusuri dasar lautan._

'_Aneh,' pikirnya. Ia merasa biasa dalam lautan itu. Untuk mengambil nafas pun seperti biasa di daratan. Namun, ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia ikuti langkah kakinya. Semakin lama, ia masuk semakin ke dalam samudera._

_Setelah jauh berjalan, ia kemudian melihat setitis cahaya. Diputuskannya untuk berlari menuju cahaya tersebut. Semaki lama, cahaya itu semakin membesar dan akhirnya, ia dapat melihat sesuatu di balik cahaya tersebut. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak mengenakan. Suatu hal buruk._

_Ia begitu senang mendapati Rin. Namun, keadaan gadis itu sangat menyedihkan. Ia tidak suka melihat Rin seperti itu. Air matanya perlahan mengalir menatap nanar putri duyung dihadapannya._

_Rin terlihat lemah. Tubuhnya dibaluti rumput laut besar yang menyesakkannya. Goresan luka menguasai tubuh gadis itu. Ia terlihat pucat, murung. Matanya terpejam. Senyumnya hilang. Dan suara merdunya tak lagi terdengar._

_Len bergegas menghampirinya. Ia kemudian menepuk pelan pipi Rin._

"_Rin, kau kenapa? Rin, jawab aku! Rin! Bangunlah! Rin!"_

_Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Sedikit. Ya, matanya hanya terbuka sedikit. Kelopak matanya menutupi nyaris keseluruhan bola mata indahnya. Ia berkata dengan pelan._

"_Le―Len... To―tolong," ujarnya pelan. Matanya kembali terpejam. Gadis itu kembali tak sadarkan diri._

"_Rin! Rin! Rin!"_

_Tak lama kemudian terdapat banyak duyung mendekati mereka. Salah satunya terlihat yang berwarna biru dengan mahkota di atas kepalanya. Dia kemudian menghampiri Len._

"_Oh, jadi ini manusia yang selalu ditemui Rin? Dasar sampah!" Bug! Len terpukul. Ia kemudian terpental. Seekor putri duyung dengan rambut hijau tosca mendekatinya._

"_Jadi, jadi kau yang telah membuat Rin menderita! Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Plak! Putri duyung itu kemudian menamparnya. Len hanya meringis kesakitan._

_Seekor duyung dengan rambut berwarna ungu panjang menghampirinya. Ia menatap sinis Len dan tersenyum angkuh._

"_Apa sih yang Putri Rin sukai dari dirimu? Kau ini hanya manusia biasa, tak sederajat dengan Rin yang seorang putri kerajaan. Dasar pria tak tahu malu! Perebut calon istri orang!" Duyung itu kemudian menghajar Len habis-habisan. Len ingin melawan, namun badannya terasa lumpuh. Ia kemudian berusaha mendekati Rin. Dipeluknya putri duyung itu. Hal ini tentu memancing kemarahan duyung yang lain._

"_Pergi! Menjauh dari Rin!"_

"_Dasar hina!"_

"_Jangan kau sentuh Rin dengan lengan kotormu!"_

_Len masih terdiam. Ia justru memeluk Rin semakin erat seraya menangis._

"_Rin..."_

.

.

"Rin..." gumam Len seraya meneteskan air mata. Dell-_sensei_ yang mendengar gumaman tersebut kemudian menatap ke seluruh kelas. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh siswa. Ada yang tengah menulis, membaca buku, sampai akhirnya kedua matanya kembali melotot menatap Len yang tertidur pulas.

"KAGAMINE!" bentaknya kemudian. Len langsung terperanjat mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ia nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya. Mata seluruh siswa kini tertuju padanya.

"Beraninya kau tidur dalam pelajaran! Berdiri di lorong!" serunya. Len hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke lorong kelas untuk menjalani hukumannya.

.

.

Len kemudian berlari menuju pantai. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan ia sudah tak sabar untuk menemui Rin. Masih terlintas di pikirannya mengenai mimpinya tadi. Ia menjadi semakin khawatir akan keadaan putri duyung berambut _honey blonde _tersebut.

Len kemudian duduk menanti di atas batu karang―seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Pikirannya melayang jauh akan mimpi-mimpinya. _Mungkinkah itu suatu pertanda?_

.

.

Langit terlihat berwarna _orange_. Burung-burung terbang kembali ke kandangnya. Matahari sebentar lagi terbenam, namun, Rin tak jua datang. Len mendesah pelan. Ia semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah menolongnya tadi menghampirinya. Gadis itu kemudian menyapanya.

"Hei, kau pemuda yang tadi bukan?" sapanya. Len langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Kau―"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat pria manapun terpikat karenanya. Tapi tidak untuk Len. Karena baginya, tak ada senyuman yang mengalahkan senyum Rin, sang kekasih hati.

"Kenalkan, aku―Megurine Luka,"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	10. 10th Song : Secret

**a/n: **Hump, assalamu'alaikum semua, maaf karena lama banget _update_nya, sampai berbulan-bulan ya? =='a (Rin: Dasar _author _payah!) Iye, iye, aku emang payah.. Maaf ya _readers_ TT_TT (Len: Daripada nangis, bales _review_ sana) Oke deh, Lenny #disumpal pisang sama Len#

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan: **Luka bisa jadi manusia karena... Penjelasannya akan ada di chapter mendatang^^ Mimpi Len? Mari ikuti terus ceritanya^^ #promosi#

**Dio anime lover: **Yup, dia akan muncul seterusnya :)

**Hiwazaki Evelyn: **Oke, makasih sarannya, maaf updatenya lama m(TT_TT)m

**vortex energy: **Hiksu, maaf karena belum bisa update cepet m(TT_TT)m

**party blue sky: **Aduh, maaf banget karena belum bisa update kilat m(TT_TT)m

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie de L'amour<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk<strong>

**Mélodie de L'amour © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendiri di sini?" tanya Luka. Len kemudian menatap hamparan samudera biru yang luas. Matanya terpejam merasakan desiran angin senja yang berhembus pelan.

"Aku menunggu seseorang," jawabnya pelan.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu. Len langsung tersentak. Ia nyaris terjatuh dari batu karang jika gadis itu tidak segera memeganginya.

"Ku rasa jawabannya adalah ya," lanjut gadis itu seraya membantu pemuda itu duduk di batu karang. Len hanya memaksakan senyumnya. Ia kembali terfokus pada lautan.

Mentari kini terbenam. Sang dewi malam pun terbit menggantikan tugas sang raja siang. Len masih duduk terdiam. Begitu pula dengan gadis misterius bernama Luka itu. Suasana begitu hening di antara mereka. Len nyaris sama sekali tidak berbicara. Ia hanya menjawab setiap pertanyaan gadis itu seperlunya. Tak jarang ia hanya terdiam menatap lautan.

"Sudah malam," sahut Luka. Len masih terdiam tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan gadis yang sudah dua kali menolongnya itu. "Kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Luka lagi. Gadis itu rupanya masih tidak menyerah.

"Emh, mungkin sebentar lagi,"

"Nanti orang tuamu cemas," ujar Luka kemudian. Len menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tinggal sendirian. Kedua orang tuaku sedang di Inggris sekarang," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak kesepian?" tanya Luka kemudian. _Siapapun bisa merasa kesepian saat sendirian bukan?_

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri," jawabnya tegas. Luka membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Mereka kembali terdiam. Tiba-tiba, Luka bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang. Asal kau tahu saja, seseorang yang kau tunggu kelihatannya tidak akan datang," seru Luka. Gadis itu kemudian berlari menjauh. Len langsung tersentak mendengarnya.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu―" Len harus menelan ludahnya. Gadis bernama Luka itu sudah menghilang. Pandangan Len kembali ke arah lautan. Dilihatnya samar-samar sebuah sirip besar seperti milik putri duyung.

"Ri―" panggilannya kembali terhenti saat dilihatnya bahwa ekor itu berwarna merah muda bukan orange. Selain itu, ekor itu terlihat berenang menjauh dari pantai. Len kembali menghela nafas kesal.

'_Rin, kau dimana?' _ tanyanya.

.

.

"Ohayou, Lenny~!" sapa Leon dengan penuh semangat seraya merangkul sahabat terdekatnya itu. Lily hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua sembari tersenyum.

"Pagi," ujar Len menjawab sapaan Leon dengan lesu. Leon kemudian menatap wajah laki-laki yang _shota _itu.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, bung?" tanya Leon sedikit khawatir. Baru kali ini ia melihat Len seperti ini. Sedingin-dinginnya Len, ia tidak akan pernah terlihat tanpa semangatnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Hei, ceritakan sajalah. Kita sudah lama berteman baik," sahut Leon sedikit memaksa. Len kemudian melepaskan rangkulan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Leon. Tidak ada apa-apa," gumamnya kemudian. Len langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Leon yang terpaku bersama Lily.

"Kau tahu, aku jadi semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan _shota _yang satu itu," ujar Leon pada kekasihnya. Lily kemudian mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkataan Leon barusan.

"Tak biasanya Len seperti ini. Selain itu, ku rasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang ia sembunyikan dari kita," timbal Lily.

"Yeah, kau benar. Ia benar-benar menyembunyikan banyak hal," gumam Leon. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

.

.

Rin termenung sendirian di kamar. Ia kemudian menatap ke luar jendela. Mata biru safirnya kini terfokus menuju lautan biru. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dari tempat itu untuk menemui Len. Hatinya kini dihantui rasa rindu. Tiap tetesan air matanya yang mengalir seakan menandakan betapa hancur hatinya.

Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bisa mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Rahasia yang memang seharusnya benar-benar tertutup rapat. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu rahasianya ini—

Deg! Rin tersentak—seolah-olah tersadar dari alam kesedihannya. Ia sangat yakin ia tidak pernah membocorkan rahasianya, kecuali—

—Ya, kecuali pada satu ekor putri duyung yang sudah menjadi teman masa kecilnya. Putri duyung cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah muda. Dia adalah Luka.

.

.

"Ini memuakkan," keluh Kaito seraya menggebrak meja yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Miku hanya berdiri di sampingnya sembari tertunduk—tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ataupun berkata apa.

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang terlambat," lanjut Kaito. Dia tampak memasang wajah yang kesal—coret, sangat kesal.

"Sudahlah, Kaito," ujar Miku seraya menempelkan tangannya di bahu suaminya. Perlahan tangan Kaito mulai menyentuh tangan istrinya tersebut. Digenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Miku, dia ini putri kerajaan. Tak sepantasnya dia memperlihatkan wujudnya di hadapan manusia. Kalau sampai berita ini terdengar oleh Pangeran Gakupo, mau ditaruh di mana kerajaan kita?" Kaito terlihat begitu frustasi memikirkan kesalahan yang telah dilakukan putri sematawayangnya itu. Miku hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Yang ia khawatirkan bukanlah soal kerajaan, tapi keselamatan jiwa putrinya. Ia takut manusia akan menangkap putrinya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau manusia itu mengikuti jejak Rin ke kerajaan ini? Bangsa kita bisa punah!" bentak Kaito lagi. Miku menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengkhawatirkan kerajaan? Tidakkah sekali-kali kau memperhatikan Rin? Dia itu anakmu, BaKaito!" sahut Miku geram.

"Miku, harus berapa kali ku katakan padamu? Aku ini raja. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi kerajaan ini. Apa kau mau rakyat kita sengsara kalau-kalau manusia yang Rin temui itu datang kemari demi benda yang mereka sebuat uang? Kau adalah ratu kerajaan. Seharusnya kau pun mengerti. Tanggung jawab kita sangat besar,"

"Terserah,"

Miku yang merasa kesal akhirnya mengakhiri perdepatan, membanting pintu ruang kerja Kaito dan lantas menuju kamar buah hatinya tersayang, Rin.

.

.

Rin masih termenung dengan wajah yang tak dapat terdefinisikan. Ia terlihat frustasi, bingung, serta galau. Hatinya kini terombang-ambing. Ia ingin mempercayai sahabatnya, tapi di sisi lain, ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa besar kemungkinannya sahabatnya itu berkhianat karena hanya dia yang tahu rahasianya.

'_Tidak! Luka bukanlah orang yang seperti itu! Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Ia bukan gadis yang mau mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri,' _ Rin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sahabatnya itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini.

"Rin, boleh ibu masuk?"

Terdengar suara nyaring sang ibunda dari luar kamar. Rin kembali tersentak sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan sang bunda,"Silahkan, bu,"

Cklek! Pintu terbuka. Wanita dengan rambut hijau _tosca _itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri anaknya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping putrinya. Sementara itu, Rin hanya tertunduk. Ia merasa malu dan takut berhadapan dengan ibundanya saat itu—terlebih-lebih dengan ayahnya.

"Rin, ceritakanlah semuanya pada ibu," ujar Miku. Rin sedikit tersentak. Ia menggeleng perlahan. Air matanya perlahan mulai keluar. Miku hanya mendesah pelan.

"A—aku tidak sanggup, _okaa-san_. Aku tidak sanggup," Rin mulai terisak. Miku kemudian mengelus perlahan kepala putrinya.

"Ibu janji tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun," ujar Miku mencoba merayu putrinya. Rin menarik nafasnya sejenak.

"Semua itu benar, bu. Aku memang pernah ke daratan. Hampir setiap hari aku ke sana untuk menemui seorang manusia," Perkataan Rin terhenti. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Miku hanya bisa menahan nafas mendengar pengakuan putrinya. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun saat itu. "Aku jatuh cinta pada manusia itu. Aku mencintainya. Karena itu, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Gakupo-san. Aku hanya mencintai Len. Aku hanya ingin bersama Len. Meskipun aku harus diusir dari kerajaan, tak masalah bagiku asalkan bisa bersama Len," lanjutnya sembari terisak. Miku terhenyak mendengar penuturan putrinya.

"Oh, astaga, Rin,"

"Maafkan aku, _okaa-san_. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu perasaan ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintai manusia itu. Ibu lihat kalung ini? Ini kalung yang diberikan manusia itu padaku. Kami sudah saling mengikat janji di pantai," sambung Rin seraya memperlihatkan liontin yang pernah Len berikan untuknya.

"Rin..." Dengan segera Miku mendekap erat putrinya tersebut. Rin hanya bisa meneteskan air mata dalam pelukan ibunya. Sementara sang ibu sendiri tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia benar-benar bingung memikirkan hal apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Ia masih trauma mendengar putrinya kini telah mencintai manusia.

"_Okaa-san, _bo—bolehkah aku tahu siapa yang memberi tahu _okaa-san _dan _otou-san_ tentang masalah ini?" tanya Rin kemudian.

"Luka," jawab sang ibu singkat. Rin terkejut setengah mati mendnegarnya. Rasanya bagaikan disambar petir. Ia tidak menyangka—benar-benar tidak menyangka—teman masa kecilnya itu akan membongkar rahasianya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	11. 11th Song : Kokoro

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, gomenne vea baru sempat mengupdate sekarang. Afwan, sedang fokus dan disibukkan di dunia nyata, vea harap kalian tidak akan kecewa dengan kelanjutan ini..

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie de L'amour<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk<strong>

**Mélodie de L'amour © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Special thanks for Chiao-chan, kumi, party blue sky, Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers, Vortex Energy dan kamu yang mau nyempetin baca cerita ini..._

(n.b: Maaf saya tidak sempat membalas review kalian, tapi saya sangat menghargai itu, terima kasih telah mereview^^)

.

Sepulang sekolah, Len kembali terdiam menatap hamparan air laut. Dengan setia dia duduk menunggu di atas batu karang. Matanya tak pernah bergeming dari arah laut. Hembusan angin tak dihiraukannya. Desiran ombak pun tak diacuhkannya. Ia hanya terfokus pada sesosok putri duyung yang dinantikannya, Rin.

"Kau ke sini lagi?"

Suara lembut seorang perempuan membuat Len menolehkan kepalanya. Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda kini terpantul di bola mata biru _azure_nya.

"Oh, kau rupanya,"

Pandangan Len kembali teralihkan ke laut—membuat gadis itu merasa sebal. Gadis itu kemudian menaiki batu karang dan duduk di sebelah Len. Len hanya menggeser tempat duduknya. Ia tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa risih dekat-dekat dengan wanita—terkecuali Rin tentunya.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" tanya gadis itu. Len menghela nafas sejenak—seolah-olah tak suka.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawabnya dingin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Dengar Luka, ini bukan urusanmu,"

"Memang. Tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu," gumam gadis itu kemudian.

"Aku menunggu orang yang ku suka," jawab Len pelan. Gadis itu mengangguk sesaat.

"Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" tanyanya berpura-pura penasaran. Len tampak menghela nafas sesaat.

"Siapa pun itu, bukan urusanmu,"

"Le—"

"Dengar Luka, maaf karena aku bersikap kasar padamu. Bukan berarti aku tidak tahu diri dan membalas kebaikanmu dengan kekasaran, tapi,aku benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri sekarang," potong Len cepat. Luka hanya tersenyum getir.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu. Mungkin hari ini orang yang kau tunggu akan datang," gumam Luka kemudian sembari berjalan pergi. Mata Len terbelalak.

"Luka, bagaimana kau—"

Len menghentikan perkataannya saat ia menatap jejak Luka yang telah menghilang entah ke mana. Dia kembali terdiam dan menatap bebatuan karang.

.

.

"Rin, kau tidak mau ikut makan bersama?" tanya sang ibu dari luar kamar putri tercintanya itu.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku sendiri," tolak Rin. Dia tahu, perkataannya barusan sudah termasuk ke dalam tingkatan tidak sopan. Namun, ia benar-benar dihadapi dalam sebuah kegalauan tingkat tinggi. Antara percaya dan tidak mengenai Luka yang memberitahu tentang rahasianya. Di sisi lain, ia pun begitu merindukan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Ia kemudian menatap keluar jendela dan menerawang ke atas.

'_Len,' _ gumamnya dalam hati. Akhirnya, dengan membulatkan tekadnya, ia pun menjalankan rencana yang telah ia pikirkan semalam.

.

.

Mentari perlahan mulai terbenam. Len menatap sayu ke arah lautan biru. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu, sampai—

"Len!"

—sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Len memanggilnya. Dengan degupan kencang, pemuda _blonde hair _itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan sesosok siluet yang sudah lama ia rindukan ada di sana.

"Rin!" Len langsung melompat turun dari batu karang. Ia kemudian berenang secepat mungkin menuju gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dengan segera, dipeluknya gadis itu setibanya ia di sana.

"Rin, aku sangat merindukanmu," Len mempererat pelukannya. Rin hanya tersenyum seadanya. Ia berusaha untuk tegar dan tidak menangis saat itu.

"Aku juga," gumamnya pelan. Ada nada sedih di sana. Namun, Len tak menyadarinya. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan pandang. Permata biru safir bertemu dengan biru azure. Alangkah indahnya diselingi mentari yang terbenam.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Selama ini kau ke mana?" tanya Len nyerocos. Rin hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," gumamnya kemudian. Len lantas nyengir dan berkata,"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengkhawatirkan orang yang ku sayangi?"

Semburat merah muda mulai muncul di kedua pipi putri duyung itu. Mereka kemudian bercengkrama sampai bulan terbit.

"Kau tidak kemalaman pulang?" tanya Rin agak khawatir. Len menggeleng.

"Sejak kau tak pernah ke sini, aku sering bermalam di tempat ini. Tanya saja pada batu karam kalau kau tak percaya," jawab Len ringan. Rin tersentak. Perkataan Len seakan menghujam hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tak menyangka Len benar-benar mencintainya sampai menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir.

"Hei, dari tadi melamun terus," tegur Len kemudian. Rin tersadar. Dia kemudian memberikan senyumannya. Len pun membalasnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, Rin, aku sempat bermimpi buruk kemarin-kemarin," ujar Len tiba-tiba. Rin memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap Len dengan tatapan heran.

"Mimpi?"

"Ya, aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu," gumam Len kemudian. Rin menatapnya dengan penuh tatapan tanya. Pemuda itu kemudian menceritakan tentang mimpi buruknya. Rin tersentak mendengarnya, apalagi ciri-ciri duyung yang ada di mimpi Len persis seperti kenyataannya.

'_A—Apakah itu sebuah pertanda?' _gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Aku benar-benar takut, apalagi kau pun sudah lama tak menemuiku," lanjut Len. Rin hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Len, kalau hal itu terjadi bagaimana?" tanya Rin pelan. Len menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Menatap bintang-bintang malam yang bertaburan di angkasa lepas.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, apapun yang terjadi," jawab Len dengan pasti. Sorot matanya berubah tegas namun menyiratkan kesungguhan dan kelembutan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rin kembali.

"Hei, kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Len berbalik tanya. Rin hanya tersenyum. Dikecupnya pipi Len yang paling dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah Len sontak memerah seketika. Untuk sesaat mereka kemudian terdiam. Hanya desiran angin dan hempasan ombak yang terdengar.

"Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku berjanji," ujar Len tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Len,"

Mereka kemudian saling memandang dengan senyum. Tak terasa, sang dewi malam kini berada tepat di atas kepala mereka.

"Len," panggil Rin. Kini giliran gadis itu yang memecah sepi.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya pelan. Namun, perkataan itu dapat terdengar jelas di telinga milik Len.

"Aku juga, Rin,"

Tes! Tes! Perlahan buliran air mata mulai turun dari mata Rin—membasahi pipinya dan kemudian turun mengikuti lekuk wajah manisnya. Len terkejut melihatnya.

"Rin, kau kenapa?"

"Ma—Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang," jawabnya terbata-bata. Len melepas gadis itu dengan berat. Gadis itu kemudian kembali ke dalam air. Len hanya sanggup menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Tepat di tengah lautan. Gadis itu kembali terlihat.

"Len!" panggil gadis itu. Len hanya bisa menatapnya. Dan gadis itu perlahan mulai bernyanyi diiringi jatuhnya tetesan air matanya.

"Arigatou, isshoni sugoseta hibi o~ Arigatou, anata ga watashi ni kurete subete~ Arigatou, eien ni utau~! Ai shiteru, Len!"

Rin pun langsung kembali ke dasar samudera setelah menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Rin,"

.

.

"Dari daratan lagi ya?" tegur Kaito setibanya Rin di istana. Rin menghapus air matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka yang ada di sana.

"Ya, ayah. Aku baru saja menemui seorang manusia," jawab Rin. Kaito sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban anaknya yang seolah menantangnya.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri, kau memang patut untuk dihukum!" gertak Kaito.

"Hukum saja, aku tidak keberatan. Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus berpisah dengan Len!" tantang Rin kemudian. Kaito menatapnya dengan tajam. Sementara Miku hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah laku putri kecilnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	12. 12th Song : Sayonara

Mélodie de L'amour

.

.

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk

Mélodie de L'amour © Invea

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pengawal, bawa Rin ke ruang tahanan. Lusa akan kita adakan hukuman mati untuknya," perintah Kaito. Miku langsung menatap suaminya dengan tajam.

"Hukuman mati? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" sahut Miku berapi-api. "BaKaito, dia anakmu, anak kandungmu. Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit berbelas kasihan padanya?"

"Dengar Miku. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Hukum dengan tegas menyebutkan bahwa siapapun yang membocorkan rahasianya pada manusia dan mengakuinya disertai bukti yang kuat, maka ia akan dihukum mati. Dan kau pun mendengar sendiri pengakuan itu dari anakmu," seru Kaito.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan pernah membawa perasaan ke dalam hukum. Justru karena kita adalah pemerintah di negeri ini, kita yang harus melaksanakan hukum yang telah ada. Pengawal cepat bawa Rin pergi!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia,"

Miku menatap suaminya dengan rasa kesal dan benci. Pandangannya teralih pada Rin yang tidak meronta ketika dibawa menuju ruang tahan. Alangkah pedihnya hati sang bunda melihat putri yang telah ia lahirkan sendiri harus mati di tangan ayahnya.

Tak kuasa sang ratu mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia langsung berlari menuju ruangannya dan menguncinya—tak mengizinkan suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Dan Kaito hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya menahan pedih menatap bayangan putrinya.

.

.

"Luka, Luka, ini gawat!" seru seorang duyung dengan rambut ungu panjang. Ia dengan kasar dan begitu terburu-buru mengetuk pintu rumah putri duyung berwarna merah muda panjang itu.

"Aduh, Gakupo! Ada apa sih? Ini tengah malam!" bentak Luka kesal karena jam tidurnya terganggu. Terlebih ia merasa sedikit lelah dengan perjalanannya ke dunia manusia.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Rin ditahan?" tanya Gakupo khawatir. Luka membulatkan matanya—terkejut.

"Darimana kau dapat rumor seperti itu?" tanya Luka mulai cemas.

"Setelah aku ditunangkan dengannya, aku sengaja mengirim mata-mata ke kerajaan Sirene. Dan dia melaporkan kalau Putri Rin ditahan. Lusa dia akan menjalani hukuman mati," terang Gakupo. Luka berkeringat dingin.

"A—Apa Rin ketahuan bahwa ia menampakkan wujudnya di depan manusia?" tanya Luka sedikit ragu. Gakupo mengangguk dengan nada sedih.

"Kita harus menemui dia sekarang," seru Luka. Ia kemudian berenang dengan cepat ke arah istana disusul Gakupo dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu, Luka! Kita tak bisa mendekati ruang tahanan. Raja Kaito tak mengizinkan siapapun menemuinya," sahut Gakupo.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah lama mengenal istana. Aku tahu jalan tersembunyi menuju ruang tahanan,"

.

.

"Rin, Rin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka khawatir setelah akhirnya ia tiba di ruang tahanan. Penjaga tengah berjaga di luar sehingga mereka berdua tidak ketahuan.

"Lu—Luka-chan? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Rin heran. Sesaat ia kembali teringat perkataan ibunya bahwa Luka yang telah memberitahukan rahasianya.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Luka cemas. Rin menggeleng, ia melangkah mundur. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Bo—Bohong. Bukankah kau yang membocorkan rahasiaku?" sahut Rin.

"Tidak! Bukan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukannya Rin. Ku mohon percayalah. Aku akan berusaha mengeluarkanmu."

Rin masih terdiam—bimbang.

"Baiklah, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," Luka langsung berbalik pergi. Gakupo hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua.

"Maaf, Putri Rin."

Dia kemudian mengejar kembali Luka dan meninggalkan putri kecil itu di dalam jeruji besi, sendiri.

.

.

"Luka, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gakupo dengan sedikit terengah-engah karena Luka berenang dengan sangat cepat.

"Dengar, Gakupo. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Aku rasa, aku tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Bisakah kau peringatkan Raja Kaito untuk melindungi istana dengan sihir perlindungan?" sahut Luka. Gakupo menaikkan kedua alisnya dan membuat keningnya berkerut.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gakupo heran.

"Sudah, lakukan saja sana. Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Rin juga kerajaan Sirene. Aku harus pergi menemui seseorang. Ku harap dia mampu memenuhi kriteria untuk menyelamatkan Rin." Luka kemudian mulai berenang lagi. Namun, Gakupo menarik lengannya.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi, Gakupo?" tanya Luka sedikit kesal.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat," ujar Gakupo. Ia kemudian mengecup kening Luka membuat gadis itu sedikit merona.

"Tentu,"

Ia berbalik berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Semoga berhasil!" seru Gakupo melepas kepergian Luka.

'_Sial, seharusnya aku menyadarinya lebih awal. Hanya dia yang mampu melakukannya dan aku yakin ia melakukan ini untuk merebut kerajaan. Kau tak kan ku biarkan,' _gertak Luka dalam hati. Ia berenang terus semakin ke atas menuju daratan.

.

.

Len menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Desiran ombak menemani lamunannya. Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu setelah Rin pamit pulang. Namun, pemuda itu masih belum meninggalkan pantai. Entah mengapa perasaannya resah. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, meski ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, seekor putri duyung berambut merah muda bersembunyi di pinggir batu karang. Ia menarik nafas lega melihat pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ tengah berbaring di atas pasir pantai yang luas.

'_Hh, syukurlah aku tak perlu terlalu lelah untuk mencarinya,'_ ujarnya. Putri duyung itu kemudian menggosok-gosokkan ekornya dengan sebuah kain. Perlahan, ekornya mulai berubah menjadi sepasang kaki. Setelah itu, ia bergegas mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Kau masih di sini?" Len tersentak mendengar seorang gadis berbicara padanya. Ia segera bangkit dan menatap gadis itu.

"Luka!"

"Hai, Len. Apa kau telah bertemu dengan putri duyung yang kau sukai itu?" tanya gadis itu—yang tak lain rupanya Megurine Luka.

"Ya, sesuai dengan perkiraan—Tunggu! Dari mana kau tahu bahwa orang yang ku suka itu putri duyung?" tanya Len heran. Luka tersenyum kecut. Ia kemudian melompat ke dalam air laut dan kakinya berubah menjadi ekor berwarna merah muda. Len menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Len, aku menyukaimu," ujar Luka dengan wujud putri duyungnya. Len masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please?  
><strong>


End file.
